The Situations of Seras Victoria
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: I'm Back, with the smut! This story was inspired by the awesome Dynamosaurus Imperiosis Rex who gives me the ideas and I make them into lemons. I am telling you right now, this will have Seras in multiple sexual scenarios, some will be nice and others forced. I don't support rape and never will. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

~:1:~

* * *

The sun has set and it was now night time and in the middle of the forest surrounding a small town named Cheddar, the sounds of moaning and groaning of something inhuman mixed with the curses and screams for help rang out before they were silenced. A 19-year old blonde woman is among the unfortunate team to deployed to deal with the situation in Cheddar.

That woman's name is Seras Victoria is among one of the unfortunate group members that have been assigned to apprehend the priest that is the main suspected to be the cause of the madness of people either disappearing or appearing 'dead'.

Heavy footsteps rang out through the forest, slowing down into the middle of a pathway along the forest, the poor young woman was panting as she just ran away from her ex-colleague who just tried to bite her and she hit him with her gun to get away.

She was lost in the middle of the forest of a small town with a zombie outbreak going on, her eyes were brimming with tears that were just waiting to spill out, but she hastily wiped them away. She promised herself that she would never cry on a crime scene, but then a snap of a stick caught her attention.

Seras turned around to see a woman stumbling towards her with her arms outstretched to grab anything in reach. The dead gray skin of the moaning and groaning woman told her that she was no longer among the living.

She raised leveled her gun towards her chest and was about to pull the trigger until something unexpected happened. An arm struck out and stabbed the undead ghoul in the chest, causing it to wail and then explode into dust and viscera.

The night was silent like the grave and Seras was shocked senseless at the man before whose arm just pierced clean through the ghoul's body like a wet piece of paper. She slightly lowered her gun but kept her eyes trained on the strange man as he let his arm fall to his side.

He towered over her by six inches, his features were hidden by his large red floppy fedora and she could barely see just a glare of his orange-tinted sunglasses and she had a heavy feeling that he was looking right through her.

"Beautiful night isn't it police girl?" He asked, his voice was a rich baritone that made her want to shiver

She was shocked at his statement, 'Tonight is anything but beautiful!'

He gave her a large grin, showing larger than life fangs, stating, "It's especially beautiful of course if you're a bloodsucker."

Seras' eyes sharpened before she aimed and fired her gun with a *Bang!*

The bullet tore through the man's shoulder forcing him to take a step back, but he didn't cry out in pain or even grimace, he just chuckled as if a bullet wound in the shoulder was something amusing.

She took a step back when she saw the wound in his shoulder reassemble like it was never there in the first place.

"You're not... human," She whispered in shock

She then fled the area, her gun still in her hand as she turned her back to him as she disappeared into the trees.

He chuckled, tilting his head to the side, making his sunglasses lover, showing one orange eye filled with mirth.

Seras stopped running when she found herself standing in the middle of a graveyard and a small church, where she slowly opened the door and entered the seemingly abandoned church with no shadow in sight.

She walked inside, her hands clutching her gun in a tight grip as she called out, "Excuse me?"

A shadow melted off the corner of the church, showing a young man in a priest's outfit who glided towards the clergy table with a regal look of peace on his face.

"Why is a lovely policewoman here at my humble church?" He politely asked

She gulped and said, "My team and I are here to confront a suspicious man who may be the cause of the disappearances of the townspeople of Cheddar and several police officers."

The priest smirked and took a step towards Seras who took a step back in turn.

He lifted his hand and willed Seras to come into his arms as he wrapped them around her body.

"Let me go," Seras said, positioning her gun to the center of his forehead while pushing him away with her other hand.

He softly said, "I would never make you into a mindless ghoul, the blood coursing through your body is warm and unbelievably sweet."

The priest pressed her closer to him as she inwardly flinched, she could easily feel his hard-on pressing against the crotch of her pants as he unzipped her protective vest. Showing her large bust size in her tight blue collared shirt, exposing her neck and collarbone as he nuzzled against the pulse point of her neck, making her gulp.

He smirked at her wary face, before her eyes filled with steel even though there was a hint of fear as she raised her gun once more as she said, "I'll shoot you. I'll blow your brains out and then I will tell everyone..."

The priest whispered sweet, honey-laced words, slowly putting her in a submissive state as he said, "I know you are feeling pain, but I will give you pleasure that will last forever."

Seras couldn't say anything as she stared at him until a loud smash echoed through the silent church.

A boot-covered foot smashed down the door and it was the man with the fedora who stated coldly, "That's enough. Punk!"

The priest asked, "Who are you?" Pressing Seras against him

The man stepped into the church, "My name is Alucard. I'm merely a tool of the special operations agency, Hellsing. I dispose of garbage."

The priest snorted, "Garbage? Hah! Special operations agency?! Have you lost your mind?"

"No, you're the maggot underneath the garbage! Look at you! That cheap outfit isn't even fit for a carnival," He hissed, Seras could feel his utter disgust for the man from where she was standing and it made her fight not to shiver in fear at the look of utter loathing.

He took a step forward and started to walk, saying, "What do you think you're doing? Wearing a priest outfit, you don't even know the meaning of shame. That's what makes you trash!"

The priest hissed, "You can die now!" Before commanding all the ghouls to stand and aim their weapons at Alucard.

"Commander..." Seras whispered as she glanced at the ghoulish form of her ex-leader

Alucard's tone got even colder and more mocking as he said, "You are a narrow-minded king who creates a host of ghouls to keep as slaves. You're a coward incapable of acting on your own. Even Hell wouldn't accept you!"

The priest ordered, "Kill him!"

The ghouls opened fire on Alucard, shooting hails of bullets into his body, tearing out the side of his mouth and shooting off his right arm, while Seras watches in horror before the priest snaps his fingers, making the ghouls stop their fire.

Alucard's body then fell to the floor in the puddle of his own blood, his sunglasses shattered as soon as they hit the floor.

The priest laughed and grinned as he yelled, "He was all talk!"

Seras looked at the bullet-riddled corpse in a mixture of shock and sadness before turning away, the priest just to force a kiss on her, but she turned away from him and the priest decided to rip off her protective vest and shirt allowing the fabric to fall to pieces under his strength. She was left in only her bra and uniform pants as she escaped his grip and ran away, minding the 'seemingly' dead body as she jumped out of the doorway.

The priest, however, caught her after she took several steps and started to grope her big titties roughly as he cupped her sex. She bit her lower lip so she wouldn't give the bastard any satisfaction from her. Unknown to either of them, the bullet-torn corpse was not truly dead yet. The priest thrust his hand inside of her pants to finger Seras through her panties, which made a mortified blush appear on Seras' face.

But, then an echoing wind brushed past the church, the night sky became red as the moon was just in sight of the tall window from the church itself.

The blood on the floor started to move of its' own accord, heading straight towards the supposed dead body that was shot to pieces, literally moments ago and the arm was dissembling into a reddish black shadow, connecting to its' owner.

The priest felt something it hadn't after the night he became a vampire. Fear. Pure, unadulterated fear as he whispered, "What?!"

The corpse of Alucard started to stand as he lifted his hands to look at the pair as the priest whispered, "It can't be?!"

"Guns are useless against me!" He smirked, sticking out his tongue

He asked, "You're a...?"

"An ordinary gun that is..." Alucard stated, resembling his arm

The priest hissed, "Damn ghouls! Kill him already!"

Alucard pulled out his gun and took aim and started to destroy all the ghouls in the church, making them dissolve into dust.

Seras looked at the scene in awe, "He's not human..."

Soon all the ghouls are dead as the last ghoul disintegrated into dust.

The priest stuttered, "Why?! Why are you... We're both vampires!"

Alucard dropped the empty magazine of his gun on the floor and filled it with another one.

"You instant vampires are cockroaches! Multiplying everywhere before you know it." He said as he cocked the gun with his teeth

"I can't stand your kind...half-assed vampire without the slightest bit of self-respect! You don't even know what you are! By the way, I have my reasons for serving humans, but that is not a story for trash like you. A silver cross from the great Lanchester Church was melted down to cast the 13 mm explosive rounds in this gun. So relax. And go to Heaven, forever!"

The priest sneered and held Seras in front of him, slightly choking her and her feet dangling several inches off the floor.

"She's the only surviving human. I know you can't shoot her. You are a servant of the humans," He laughed as Alucard's gun didn't waver in the slightest

Seras looked at him and he stared back at him as the priest's droning tone faded into the background.

"Police girl," He stated

"Yes..." She replied

The priest hissed in displeasure, "Listen to me! Are you listening to me?!"

Alucard stated, "I'm going to shoot you in the lung. The bullet will pass through you to hit that trash vampire in the heart!"

The priest paled as he stuttered, "W-wait a minute!"

Alucard continued, "I know you don't wish to die tonight. Would you like to come with me?"

The priest slightly tightened his grip on Seras' neck who was still looking straight at Alucard, "Look, you..."

"I won't force you. The choice is yours. Now answer!"

Silence swallowed the church as Seras made her choice

"Yes," She stated, closing her eyes

Alucard chuckled then shot her with a *Bang!*

The shot pierced Seras' chest and hit the priest, throwing both of them outside.

The fake priest screamed before turning to dust and Seras laid flat on her back, still bleeding on the grass outside, two of the three candles in the church blew out as Seras hit the ground.

Alucard slowly walked up to her, kneeling down as he held her body in his arms.

She whispered, "Alucard..."

"You chose this, Police girl," He stated as he licked the blood trail from her chin to her lips

Seras stared up at him with her big blue eyes

He stated, "One normally closes one's eyes."

Seras weakly smiled to which he smiled back before he sank his fangs into her neck, drinking her blood.

[1 1/2 hours later]

Seras groaned as she slowly woke up, she quickly found herself to be naked from the waist up but she didn't feel cold at all. She squeaked when her state of undress registered in her brain and she curled inside a red duster before she flinched as she thought, 'Wait a minute...A red duster?!'

She looked at the red duster she wrapped herself in and she slowly turned to the right and saw the smirking face of a man that shot her in the chest. She gulped and tried to stand, but her legs were still weak and fell on her butt.

Alucard laughed in amusement as Seras' face turned red before she stated, "Could you please stop laughing at me, Master?"

She then covered her mouth as she realized what she just said as Alucard stood up and walked over to his new fledgling.

"Yes, Master. You are mine," He purred as he knelt down as he took off his gloves and touched her face with his hands, grabbing her chin, making her face him as a shot of heat rushed through her body.

She barely held back a shudder at seeing him without his floppy fedora or his sunglasses. He was handsome with his pale skin, his black hair that framed his face in waves, his sharp jawline and his sunset eyes that just seemed to draw her in.

Seras was just about to kiss him before she realized what she was doing and she scooting away from him. He smiled at her and slight reluctance and it was quite refreshing to see someone not immediately bow to his whims, but he needed to finish turning her into a true Draculina.

He grabbed her head with one hand as he bit into the corner of his mouth, letting it fill his mouth before forcing her into a kiss. Her eyes widen as the taste of his blood filled her mouth as he could feel her body tremble with pleasure.

She grabbed his arms as she gripped his forearms as her nails biting into his skin which brought a slight shiver of pleasure down his spine as Seras closed her eyes and deepened the kiss between the two of them. Her shy and inexperienced tongue went against his masterful one as it twisted and wrapped around her smaller one making her press her body against him. He finally released her, their lips stained with blood and saliva as Seras panted against him, her cheeks became flushed as she felt hotter than she ever felt before.

"Master, Master! Please~!" She begged

"Please, what? Police girl?" He grinned as he ran a finger down her cheek

Seras barely suppressed a twinge of mortification at being called such a name which made Alucard smile as she subconsciously ground her hips into his own as heat pooled into her center as she felt her brain go mad.

Alucard felt himself grow hard at seeing his beautiful fledgling grinding her hips into his own.

"Tell me what you want, police girl," He ground out

"I-I want you to calm this heat in my body, Master. I don't know how, but please," She trailed off, holding his body against hers as she felt like she was on fire.

"Good, then I will do as I please," He stated

He then slammed his mouth on hers, making her taste the remains of their last kiss as he started to fondle one of her breasts in his hand as he used his other hand to trail her back to grope her cute ass, making her groan.

Alucard ripped her belt and pants away from her, leaving her in only her boots and moist panties which soon joined the tattered remains of her pants. He let go of her lips, licking them, trailing to the side of her neck to breathe over where he just bit her, making her shudder. Then, his tongue trailed over her collarbone where he sucked and bit down on her stomach.

"M-master! Please, don't tease me anymore. I don't-" He cut off by kissing her, biting her lips as she moaned. She undid his shirt, practically tearing it apart to feel his hard pecs underneath, he undid his belt causing his large member show itself, making the blood rushing through her veins even hotter than before.

He lined herself up at her entrance and forced himself inside, breaking her hymen entirely as she screamed out in pleasure and slight pain. He pounded her insides as she quivered around his cock as he took to fucking her out of her mind. Her pussy became slick with her juices and the blood, overflowing her lower lips.

His thrusts were hard and unrelenting as she bounced up and down on him, her nails biting into her shoulders. She released her iron grip on his shoulders and moved to tangle her hands in his hair, pulling at every thrust he made, as she melted under his touch. Her pussy clenched around him every time he pulled himself out only to thrust himself back in.

His mouth then went to her breasts, sucking on her nipple, biting it between his fangs. Soon Seras felt her body tense up and constrict as her grip on his hair, tightening as her hands balled into fists.

"M-master, I'm going to, to-" Seras barely started before Alucard bit into her breast, triggering her orgasm which gripped his cock like a vice, her cum trailing doing his cock as she screamed her pleasure. Alucard allowed himself to cum as he fucked her continuously, cumming and thrusting all the while.

Seras wailed to the night sky, the moon being the pair's only observer, as the last candle in the church dimmed before fading.

[An hour later]

Sir Integra was standing on the road, waiting for her wayward servant to show himself with crossed arms as the agent forces behind her did their duties. Soon she saw him coming up the pathway, carrying Seras in a stray brown blanket he wrapped around her naked form.

Alucard announced, "Mission complete. All target activity has ceased. The limited power release is complete."

She frowned, "You spent too much time for just one target," before she looked at the red-eyed Seras leaning her head against Alucard's chest

"I'll call for rescue," She stated as she started to walk away

"No. I want you to transfer this police girl to the Hellsing Organization," Alucard stated

Sir Integra halted mid-step as Seras' eyes widened before she nodded at Integra

She turned back and said, "You don't make decisions."

He said, "The police girl made the choice for herself."

Integra turned to walk back to her helicopter, not looking back as she said, "It's time for the Hellsing Organization to withdraw."

She boarded the helicopter and flew back to the manor as Seras and Alucard looked on.

Seras looked at the man, no-vampire carrying her and said, "Excuse me..."

He looked at her and said, "This was a great night...wasn't it?"

She stared back at him with a blush as she remembered him fucking her...repeatedly in front of the church as he chuckled and went off with her in his arms as they vanished into the night as he took her to the Hellsing Organization.

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending it! I am back, people! I just really needed to repost everything and put it in order. You know how you write and you get better with more practice? I just needed to cancel the story and repost it. Anyways, I am going to post all my old chapters with new chapters. The awesome ideas of the lemons I write are from Dynamosaurus Imperiosis Rex. Sorry dude, if I upset you for canceling the fanfic for months. I am back online.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	2. Chapter 2

Seras Victoria, who had just turned twenty years old, a couple of days ago was searching for the finishing touch to complete her new house before she found herself downtown and in front of a strange little shop that she didn't recognize from any of her usual trips.

The young woman shrugged her shoulders and made her way inside, taking in the view of the small, but interesting antique shop as she made her way around, glancing at all the trinkets the shop had to offer, but after thirty minutes she was just about to give up until a voice rang out, making her jump like a startled kitten.

"Looking for something?" A soft female voice asked

Seras placed a hand on her chest to calm her racing heart before she turned around to see a young woman around 30-ish, she was wearing a dark rose sundress that barely touched the floor. She stood taller than Seras by several inches and just as busty, her eyes were a reddish hazel, with pearl-like skin as her hair color was a strange color of a soft pink rose.

"Who are you?" She asked

"You can call me Vera," She smiled

Seras nodded and said, "I'm looking for something that for my house."

"Really?" Vera quipped, tilting her head to the side as she took in Seras' features as the blonde woman held in a shudder as if she was being looked through, before the woman turned away and said, "Follow me."

She trailed after her and saw the woman pulling off a cover revealing a beautifully carved vanity mirror. Seras heard herself gasp as she took in the beauty of the mirror. The wood holding the glass was carved into multiple red flowers of various sizes and vines.

"It's beautiful...How much for it?" Seras asked, still a bit in awe

Vera placed a hand under her chin and said, "I don't know... Every time I sell this wonderful mirror someone always brings it back."

Seras snorted, "It's their loss, this is beautiful, I am going to place it in my bedroom."

The older woman giggled and said, "I'm happy you love it so much that you would place it in your bedroom."

She smiled back before it turned into a frown as said, "But how do I bring it home? I didn't bring my car for this trip..."

"Don't you worry about that. I will bring it to your home later today. Just write down your address."

"How much do I owe you?" Seras asked, writing down her address on a piece of a paper.

"I'm rather cheap, so just fifty dollars."

"Fifty? You sell yourself short, I was expecting a hundred dollars at least."

She shrugged her shoulders as Seras handed her the money, but before Seras could leave Vera said, "Please wait one moment."

Seras stopped near the door as Vera went to the back of the store and came back carrying a flower, handing it to Seras, their hands touching for a brief moment.

"It's a rather bad habit of mine, my parents always said to always send strangers with a gift, no matter how small. I guess the habit it rubbed off on me."

Seras smiled at the flower, the petal touching her lower lip before she thanked her and said, "I'll be waiting for my mirror."

"Of course~," She purred as Seras closed the door behind her

Vera sighed as flicked a hand towards the door, locking it as she stripped herself of her sundress, exposing her black tattoos as she caressed the mirror, kissing the glass as she whispered, "My lovelies, I found another to add to our family. Let us celebrate."

She then pressed her hand through the glass and stepped into the mirror, almost as if she was stepping into a pond of water before she disappeared.

[Several Hours Later]

Seras was woken through knocking and saw Vera smiling at her with the mirror from the shop, "You came!"

"Of course, I wouldn't leave you with your mirror," She smiled as she was led inside the simple house.

After helping Seras place the mirror in the corner of her bedroom, the blonde asked, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"I'm sorry, I have several deliveries to make that are really far from here and I have to get going before it gets dark."

"Aw, well, I hope I get to see you around."

Vera takes Seras' hands in hers and said, "Don't worry. I have a feeling we will get closer than ever before," She grinned before she waved goodbye before hopping into her truck and left.

Seras smiled as she decided to go to bed early tonight, putting on a pair of panties and a white t-shirt as she curled up in her blankets.

[1:33 AM]

It is the dead of night and the mirror in the corner of the bedroom starts to glow before a long leg stepped out of the mirror before the rest of the body came with it, showing that it was Vera, her eyes were glowing passionate red as she slowly made her way forward.

She pulled off the blanket covering Seras as she made knelt on top of her as she touched her temples, forcing her into a deep sleep.

Vera licked her lips as she pulled up her shirt and saw Seras' large perky breasts with her pink nipples. She caressed them with her hands before she started to suck on them, swirling the nub with her tongue as she pulled on them with her teeth, making them hard.

She then kissed down her stomach before removing her panties and made to lick between her lower lips, quickly making her wet and twitching before she pressed her pussy against Seras and started to move, loving the friction and pleasure it gave her as she pinched and twisted her nipples to reach her end faster.

"Seras! Seras!" She moaned as she arched her back as she bit her lower lip before cumming, twitching with pleasure as her cum squirted out, covering Seras' pussy.

"Fuck...that felt good," She grinned as she crawled to see Seras' sleeping face as she pressed her tits against Seras' own and started to kiss her lips, swirling her tongue with hers as she rubbed her clit with Seras.

Vera then released Seras' lips, puffy with salvia as she kissed Seras' neck as she made to cum three more times before masturbating on Seras' face and cumming with a loud moan.

The busty woman got up and gave Seras another sloppy kiss before leaving, smirking at the mark on Seras' stomach.

"I'll see you very soon, my lovely~!" She grinned before she stepped into the mirror, leaving no trace of her.

Seras whispered, "Yes...my Lady Venom..."

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! How do you like it? I'm still getting into it...Don't judge me, this is actually my first lesbian lemon, tell what you think and what I should I improve, don't be a bitch and rag on me, I'm getting into it. Otherwise, those who like, enjoy, those that don't, piss off.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	3. Chapter 3

In a beautiful mansion, late in the evening laid a woman, sound asleep in her bed whose looks didn't match her age of 52 years, except her pure white hair. She was all alone, in her spacious bedroom, with only the sounds of her light airy breaths keeping the moon company.

From the chambers of the manor, an eerie wind could be heard whistling through the area heading towards a sealed door. A black polished coffin laid in the center of the room, cold and untouched. Until, out of thin air a few drops of blood fell out of nowhere, then came several more creating the statement.

 _The Bird of Hermes is my Name, Eating my own Wings to make me Tame_

Soon, a shadow came out of thin air, materializing into a figure of a young man. He silently walked towards the prone form of the woman in her bed and he bared his fangs, wanting to take to take a bite, but when he was about an inch from her neck, he was shot at by Integra.

She was able to fire multiple shots into her almost attacker before Seras stormed into the room by breaking down her door.

"Are we under attack again, Master?!" She yelled out, turning on the lights.

"Huh?" The pair said, looking the prone form of the man on the floor.

This man had a chuckle, a sultry, baritone familiar chuckle.

"Such a violent welcome. What an honor. I'd feared you forgotten about me."

"You're back!" Seras happily yelled out.

"You're a bit later than I'd expected, Alucard. Care to explain yourself?"

"Killing oneself takes some time and in my situation, there was a lot of self to kill. 3,424,867 souls were within me, clouding my mind, denying me awareness, I butchered them all until only **_I_** remained. I have returned here, but I'm also always nowhere, its a conundrum, the truth of it is, I am everywhere."

"You've returned, and in the meantime, I have grown old and grey."

"Hn... Do forgive me."

"Were you sulking in here..to drink my blood?" She said, with a small smile.

"You need to ask? I've eaten anything in thirty years..I'm famished."

"The young woman you knew is gone, I'm... ancient." She said, melancholy.

"And I'm not?" He answered back.

Integra smiled and bit her finger, letting her blood run off her fingers slowly. He smiled at the sight and scent of her blood, and raised her hand just above his head, and said, "You're home my dear count."

"Back forevermore, my countess." He replied as he stuck out his tongue.

A drop of blood, hits his tongue, running his shivers throughout his body as a small screech of a bat could be heard flapping its wings into the red moonlight overlooking the manor.

After being fed, he went to his chambers and he asked Seras to follow him down. She followed him without question and soon they were in front of his sealed door, which he tore off the binds and went inside. The smell of the age wafted through the air, brushed past the two vampires as they entered the room.

"Master?" Seras asked.

He didn't respond but found himself looking at his coffin he hasn't seen in thirty years.

"Have you been taking care of my coffin in my prolonged absence, _police girl_?"

"Yes, I have, my master," Seras replied, slightly looking down at the floor.

He smiled a small smile at her care of his coffin and her respect for him.

"Thank you... Seras." He said.

She blushed and smiled at her master's praise.

He turned to face her completely and sat down on his coffin, he could feel that it was well maintained and he could smell his fledgling's scent around and inside his coffin and held back a smirk at the thought of her sleeping in his coffin, waiting patiently for his return.

Oh, how he was going to have much fun in teasing her again.

As, if she could sense his intentions, her blush returned as she fought to not fidget in his presence.

He smirked at her, showing his fangs as she returned it with a wary smile.

"My dear, police girl, have you been sleeping in my coffin?"

Seras slightly flinched, which he took as hitting the nail on the head.

"Yes, master." She said, truthfully, not willing to lie.

"Come here, police girl." He gestured her over to him with his hand.

She walked slowly over to him and stood between his legs, staring straight into his fiery eyes.

"Now, why my dear police girl, would you do that?" He asked, curiously.

"I was waiting for your return, I always knew you'd come back. Besides,..- She, then looked him straight into his eyes, -...Only a man can defeat a monster." She finished.

He smiled and laughed a hearty laugh.

"You've grown well in my absence, tell what I've missed, my dear police girl." He finished, purring on Seras' pet name.

And, so Seras did. She went to explain her years with Integra, along with several things that annoy her, lightly touching of topics that would bore him before going into gruesome details on several bloody battles she experienced and the people she was able to drink, the number is close to one thousand as there has been some havoc after his disappearance before peace settled in the country, once again.

"-And, that would be everything that has happened while you were gone, Master." Seras finished with her head bowed slightly.

Alucard didn't say anything as he swirled her words in his head as Seras waited patiently for his order.

He, slowly removed his gloves from his hands and placed them at his side, took off his red duster and tossed it away from him, leaving him in only his crisp white button up, his sleek black slacks and riding boots. He cupped Seras' face with his hands, they were warm compared to hers, but him touching her even if just lightly sent shivers down her back.

She could feel her inner beast purring in contentment that she had her master back and she was now at his side and would be for as long as he wanted her to be. She didn't stop herself from wanting more contact with him, then just his hands and he knew that. They both knew that, but he just wanted to tease her until they both couldn't take it anymore.

So, she let him play his game until their instincts took over.

He slowly let his hands caress every inch of her body, down from her cheeks, to her neck where he brushed over her bite mark, that brought her to his side. She shuddered as he went on with his light, airy touches and went down to her shoulders down her forearms, then back again to her collarbone, unbuttoning her crimson uniform as he went down to the bottom of her toned stomach. Pushing the article of clothing away from her and cupping her breasts, held in her white bra.

Seras was starting to get wet and rubbed her legs together to ease off some of the tension that had settled in the pit of her stomach.

He chuckled, "Impatient, are we?"

Seras pouted back at him.

"Very well, then. I'll give you what you want." He said, his red eyes now glowing.

He stopped his light, airy touches and grabbed Seras by her chin and slammed his mouth on hers, forcing his tongue inside tasting everything she had to offer and he could feel his dick twitch in his slacks at her grinding against him, her muffled moans were music to his ears.

He then ripped apart the bottom of her uniform and he could feel her heat pressed against him through her panties and could feel her shudder and quiver after every touch he made on her body. He slowly removed his lips from hers connecting each other with a string of saliva.

"Enjoying yourself, police girl?" Alucard said, with a smirk.

"Yes, I am, now are going to continue to play with me or are you going to fuck me?" Seras questioned bluntly

Alucard, just smiled and said, "What are going to do, if I am?"

Seras smirked back and used her shadows tendrils to keep his arms and legs pinned to his coffin, and Alucard just raised an eyebrow at her response.

She then grabbed his head and crushed her lips against his again and Alucard, chuckled at his fledgling's assertiveness, as she removed his tie like a ribbon and tore off his shirt and slowly removed her tongue away from his. He allowed her to do what he wanted for now, as he wanted to see what could do. He licked his lips in anticipation and said, "Do what you want, police girl. Show me what you're made of."

She intended to just that, as she slowly traced the vein lines on his neck, nipping and sucking as she went down to his chest. As she then licked down his chest down to his abs and made him lie down on top of his coffin. The shadows pulled him down on his back, his hands behind his back, he looked up at Seras working her way down to his pants held tight by his belt.

She glared at the belt like an obstacle in front of the prize she wanted. She grabbed onto the buckle, crushed in-between her fingers and ripped it off, pulling his pants down and looking at the large tent in his boxers.

'Huh, he's a boxer sort of guy.' Seras thought passively.

Seras then gripped his cock through his boxers and started to stroke him a few times before actually taking them off and seeing his length brush up against her face and the head at the top of her bangs. Alucard thought she would be intimidated by his large size, but he guessed wrong and she kissed the tip of his lower head and licked down to the base of his balls, were barely one of them could fit in her hand.

Alucard, grit his teeth as he allowed his fledgling to do what she wanted and he could tell, that she was enjoying it as much as he was because her scent was filling up the room at an alarming rate and he could feel his monster wanting him to bend her over his coffin and fuck her until she couldn't walk under her own power for a month.

She licked up and down his shaft, tracing the large vein on his shaft with the side of her fang, which ran a slight shudder down his spine. Seras, then slowly licked up to the head and kissed the tip, she then slowly started to work his cock into her mouth and down her throat. Alucard, just watched as she went down on him, but he didn't want her to have all the fun as he used his shadows to caress her again, gripping her boobs and butt and playing with her pussy and clit.

Seras moaned and she looked up at him, smiling around his cock and asked, telepathically 'Master, I have a challenge for you.'

'Which would be, police girl?'

'Who can make, who cum first.'

'Do you seriously want to start this with me, police girl?'

Seras hummed around his cock, making him twitch as her response.

'You asked for it, Seras.' He purred at the end.

His shadows then responded to his will, being more forceful with their groping and started to touch her everywhere, determined to make her cum soon, but Seras was not going down without a fight and used her shadows to caress and play with his balls and caress every inch of his body, while she worked his large cock and finally crammed his entire length down her throat and went up and down on him, wanting him to cum.

Her shadows gripped his balls in a vice, which made Alucard hiss and then he ripped off the remnants of her clothes and had his shadows lift her ass in the air, so her pussy was right in front of his face and he went down on her as well. He licked her opening and shoved his tongue inside and started to tongue fuck her. His tongue stretching her walls as he worked his way through, enjoying her taste as her honey dripped down onto him, each drop like a putting lighter fluid on a raging fire.

He knew it would only be so long until he snapped and just started fucking her like an animal, but he wanted to give her a taste of him before he took what he wanted.

Seras moaned around his cock, her throat felt like a vice around him, her saliva making it very hard to keep a firm grip on his mind and his monster. However, she was quivering and her pussy was tightening around his tongue, so she was close to cumming and just needed another push to send her over the edge. He, then slowly removed his tongue from her, and she could feel her questioning and disappointment from their mind link.

'Master?...What ar-Holy Shit!' Then, Seras mind went blank from her pleasure. Alucard bit and started to suck blood from the top of Seras' clit. Her blood and honey together, almost made him cum...Almost. Seras was spamming in pleasure, wrapping her thighs around his head as if she would fall if she let him go. Soon, the pleasure faded into a warm buzz and she slowly released her legs from him.

'Damn...' She thought, her mouth still wrapped around his cock wanting to finish him off, she could feel him smirking through their link.

'Curse your endurance.' She thought.

He chuckled in response on the other line and waited for her to do what she wanted.

She smiled around his cock and continued to suck him and then she got an evil idea, which made her eyes glow with mischief.

'What are you planning, Seras?'

A mind-numbing suck on cock was his answer.

'Kinky little minx..'

She, started use her boobs to get him a titty fuck and get him to cum.

Alucard, grit his teeth and he could feel his balls tightening in the vice grip, that Seras had on him.

'Prepare yourself, police girl.' Alucard briefly warned before he came.

Seras' eyes widened when she felt his cock grow bigger and throb, before cumming, his cum rushing down her throat down to her stomach. She swallowed him down to the base and massaged his balls, wanting him to keep it going. Soon, he finished as she could feel his satisfaction from her mind link with him and she released him from her mouth with a pop.

She savored the taste of his cum on her tongue and swallowed it, licking the remains from her lips in a sultry way.

"Did you enjoy that?" She said, slowly rising to his eye level, placing her hands on his thighs, with a small smirk.

He growled and willed his coffin to change into a king-sized bed. He threw her on top of his sheets, went towards her like a predator stalking his prey.

"You win, once again. My master." She purred, in anticipation.

He ripped off his clothes as he phased out of his own as she commented.

"Of course, my dear Seras." He whispered in her ear, as he lined himself up with Seras' drenched pussy lips.

He, then slammed his cock into her, tearing her hymen and Seras screamed from the pleasure and the slight tinge of pain. He started to pound into her, their shadows being their only observers as he fucked her wanting his scent to be forever mixed with hers to let anyone know that she was taken and all others males to stay away.

"Ahh! M-master! Go faster, f-fuck me more!" Seras moaned and tried to keep up with her master.

Alucard gripped her arms above her head and started to fuck her wildly. They fucked wildly in various positions, with Seras in a never-ending haze of pleasure, screaming as they fucked on the bed, the force of it making it groan in strain.

She felt that her body was on fire, every nerve ending burning and as she felt her fangs lengthen wanting to gorge on her master's blood and scream out her bloodlust.

Alucard could feel her bloodlust through their bond and he could feel her pussy tightening around his cock again.

He started to suck on her titties and making her juices flow onto the bed sheets, their moans and grunts were only heard by their shadows, watching silently.

"I-I'm going to cum again! Master!" She moaned, her nails biting into his shoulders.

"Say my name, Seras. Say it, while you cum!" Alucard gritted out, holding out until she came screaming his name.

"A-AlucAARRDDD!" She screamed.

Alucard, smirked as he bit into her breasts as she wailed, her delicious blood, flowing into his mouth, he finally released himself, groaning in pleasure. He was still thrusted into her, making her orgasm prolonged, but was surprised when Seras who was still quivering sank her fangs on his neck.

She was spamming and withering from under him, her nipples still hard from Alucard's treatment of them and her pussy milking him of everything that he had. His blood just added to the pleasure she was feeling, with her monster screaming out in her head in pleasure and victory.

"Shit!" He yelled, as he felt his new orgasm wipe his mind blank for a moment, filling her pussy to the brim with his cum and he bit her back igniting another orgasm within her.

They slowly removed their fangs from each other, licking the blood off each others' mouths and throats.

Seras purred, rubbing her chest against Alucard, wrapping her arms around his neck, playing with his long hair.

"Enjoyed yourself, police girl?" He asked, amused.

He almost chuckled when he felt her slight embarrassment at her nickname, but it was there to stay.

"Y-yes, my Ma-I mean A-Alucard." She replied, still quivering from their fucking.

"Hm~." Was, all that Alucard said, as he could sense the night starting the end.

Seras was slowly being lulled to sleep, she could sense of the upcoming morning that was weighing heavily on her body and mind.

Alucard, slowly fell back onto his bedspread, with Seras still on top of him, he circled his arms around her possessively.

"Mine." He simply stated with an edge on authority and protectiveness.

"Yours," Seras replied back, with a small smile as she fell into her dreamless sleep.

Alucard, smiled at his little police girl, the one who waited patiently for his return, she has so much to learn, and it was going to be hellish, but he had a feeling she been figuring out some of her powers and was barely scratching the surface of that power over the past thirty years of his absence. He could feel, so much potential in this girl, no..this woman on top of him.

'She's something else. She still has the light in her eye from their first meeting all those years ago. You will make a perfect Queen, Seras, once my contract is over...We are going to have a lot of fun.'

He then fell into a dreamless sleep as he pulled the covers over them both.

[Upstairs]

"Ugh~. Bloody vampires. They better prepare for a tongue lashing when night comes, that's for sure." Integra grumbled to herself as she slowly sat up on her bed, her eyebrows twitching from not being able to sleep.

She then let out a sigh, 'Welcome back, Alucard and congratulations Seras,' finished with a small smile.

* * *

 **Ending it! I hope you like it! Moving on to the next lemon!**


	4. Chapter 4

In a regular sized office, a young woman, sat in her office chair, working hard on her paperwork, silently ticking down the hours, minutes and seconds of the day for the upcoming weekend. However, a voice interrupted the woman's attention from the remains of her evil paperwork loitering around her desk.

"Seras, you are needed by the boss." A woman said, poking her black bob styled hair through the door of her office.

"Thank you, Sheryl, I'm going." Seras then got up from her desk and stretched out the kinks in her limbs and walked down to her boss' office.

As she walked down the hallways, towards her boss' office, she came across a reflective window, which showed what she wore. She was looked at her perfectly pressed white shirt that was unbuttoned three buttons down but was covered with a black pinstripe blazer, a mid-thigh length black skirt held together with a shiny black leather belt ending the ensemble with a pair of polished black heels.

She then reached the office door and knocked twice.

"Come in, please." A male voice sounded from the other side.

Seras then opened the door, walked inside and closed it behind her with a resounding click.

She turned to face a middle-aged man that had grey streaks in his jelled back black hair, he has smoldering black eyes, that matched the pinstriped suit he was wearing and looked to have a fairly strong build and he was wearing a slight smile on his face at her quick appearance to his call and said,

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Miss Victoria."

"You are welcome, Mr. Watson."

"This meeting is about your resignation," He stated, seriously.

"What about my resignation, sir?" She questioned.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that you will be sorely missed by everyone here in this little office firm of mine and your resignation papers, they are missing a couple pages and I need your help after hours if that is alright with you," He said with a nice smile.

"Of course, sir. If that is all?" She asked.

"Yes, that is all. Thank you and I will see you after hours."

She closed the door behind her and was walking back to her office when she bumped into her friend along the way.

"Oh, Seras. Is today your last day, right? What are you going to do after you leave?" Sheryl asked.

"I'm going to be a police officer. I have most of the paperwork done and I just need a couple more that he needs to sign and he going to do it after hours."

"You are staying here after hours? With _him_?" Sheryl asked, her eyes darkening at the thought.

Seras frowned at her long-time friend and asked, "What is your problem with the boss? Every time he is brought up in a conversation, you look like you want to tear something limb from limb."

"Maybe because I want too," She murmured to herself.

"Why?" Seras asked.

Sheryl didn't respond.

"Sheryl, please tell me. If something happened to you because of the boss, then you need to tell me, maybe we can fix it."

Sheryl's mouth twitched like she wanted to scream out the words she wanted to say, but her mouth wouldn't obey her commands. She tried for a couple minutes until she gave up on her sentence looking like a beaten woman.

She just sighed miserably and said, "Please Seras, just promise me one thing."

"Which would be?"

"Anytime you feel uncomfortable around him, just run, run away far away and don't look back. Please promise me that."

"If it makes you feel better. Then, okay." Seras smiled a sweet smile.

Sheryl returned her smile, weakly waved Seras goodbye as she went back to her desk to work.

Seras then returned to her desk and did her work as the clock crept forward as everyone finished their work and said their goodbyes to her and wished her the best of luck on her journey to be a police officer.

The office building soon became dark, as the sunset turned from orange to red to purple, then lastly the black night sky. She soon reached the boss' office and knocked on the door waiting for his response on the other side.

"Come in, Miss Victoria."

"Thank you, sir," Seras said, as she opened the door and went inside.

His office was slightly darker than she remembered, but she put it to the back of her mind for now as she went towards the man that looked up from his laptop and paperwork on his desk and motioned for Seras to take a seat. She then took her seat in front of his desk and waited for him to start speaking.

"Alright Seras, now that you've arrived we can discuss your papers. I have them here."

He grabbed the pile of papers, straightened them out and handed them to Seras to check out.

"Here Miss Victoria. Can you see which papers that I missed?"

"Oh sure, thank you, sir," She said, grabbing the papers and shuffling through them, grimacing as went through the pile twice as she saw the papers requiring a signature to be missing.

"Do you know the names of the ones I'm missing?" He asked.

"Yes, its forms A3, C2, and E1, but it's only those three."

A plain smile was his only response, which sent a slight chill down Seras' spine.

Mr. Watson pulled open a drawer and rifled through several pieces of paper, until he came upon the photo he wanted, placed it upside down on his desk, and folded his hands together and stared at Seras. His dark eyes boring into Seras.

"Alright, Seras. No beating around the bush. I have been watching you since you've arrived at my company and you have peaked my interest. Your work ethic, your personality, your..body are the most wonderful things about you."

"Uh~, thank you, sir." She replied, her stomach felt like a heavy ball of lead settled inside.

He smiled at her and then stood up, lifting the small paper up to Seras' eyesight, which made her eyes widen and made her blood run cold. It was a naked picture of Sheryl, covered in sweat and semen, gagged and blindfolded, with crude words drawn all over her body.

"This my dear Seras will be uploaded on the internet along with many other photos I have in my...collection, but considering I am such a nice guy, I won't unless you do what I ask of you."

Seras gulped, "Which would be?"

"Come here." He plainly stated

She did what he asked and moved to be right in front of him, he grabbed her shirt pulled her down to meet his lips. She pursed her lips closed but a slap to her ass made her gasp as he forced his tongue inside, tasting her and rubbed where he slapped her in circles, groping her perky ass and grabbed her tits, kneading one of them in his hand as he pulled her into his lap.

Soon he let her go, a string of saliva connecting their lips as he moved his lips to her neck, trailing his tongue down to her collarbone, and then kissing the top of her cleavage.

Seras swallowed her disgust and allowed her face to be blank as he did what he wanted. She could feel his hard-on in his pants and how it was pressed against her snatch only covered by her panties. She felt a blush creep up her face as he felt him ground his cock into her and felt heat pool into the bottom of her stomach despite her disgust.

He stripped her of her clothes piece by piece, undoing her blazer first, then her shirt dropping them on the floor exposing her bra filled with her giant tits and then releasing her beautiful mounds from their confines and started to suck on her nipples, twisting and pulling them with his teeth as her blush deepened as she looked up at the ceiling.

His lips then trailed to her stomach as he cleared his desk throwing all the papers onto the floor as he trailed his tongue to her stomach nipping and biting at her soft flesh. He ripped her belt apart and her skirt fell to the floor leaving her in her panties, he went towards her center, which was dripping with her nectar.

She kept her eyes away from his prideful face as one of her hands gripped the edge of his desk as she felt the cold air hit her core. He licked her slit and started to fuck her with his tongue, stretching her out as sloppy erotic noises came from her as her body worked against her showing her arousal at his ministrations. Her core clenched around his tongue as he snaked one of his hands to latch on to one of her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipple as she couldn't hide the squeaks and moans that wanted to come out and soon it became too much for her as she came, shuddering as he sucked her clean, making her pant as her pussy twitched with pleasure.

He stood up to look at the girl on his desk and he knew she is a beautiful woman, that he couldn't just wait to take her completely as he felt his cock twitch in his pants.

He grabbed a fist full of her hair, looked her in the eye and said, "I want you to kneel in front of me."

Seras did what she was told and knelt right in front of her boss, she could see the outline of his massive cock from inside his slacks, he undid his belt while he told her to keep her eyes on him as he released his cock from his pants and boxers, which almost smacked her face, it was huge and pulsing with a pearl of pre-cum at the tip.

It was as thick as her fist and as long as her forearm. She gulped and then looked up at him and wrapped her hand around his cock, which felt hot to the touch. It pulsed under her fingertips and made her shudder as she stroked him up and down, but the feeling wasn't enough for him.

He grabbed her head and forced her mouth onto his cock, her choking and gagging on him made his cock twitch as her eyes watered from the strain of fitting all of him at once. He moved her head up and down his cock making it slick with her saliva and her soft pale red lips felt wonderful on his cock. Soon, he felt the too familiar stirring in his balls and pulled out of Seras' mouth to enclose only the head of his cock as he came, thrusting his tip against her tongue, his thick streams of cum making her cheeks puff out and turn red.

He pinched her nose, which forced her to swallow it all and he finally removed his head from her mouth, her saliva, and his cum only connected by a string that soon faded.

Seras closed her mouth as he pushed her back against the desk to which he stripped of his clothes and shoes as he placed her perky butt on top of his desk, seeing her dripping wet core made him hard again as he lined himself up at her entrance. She swallowed his seed as his taste lingered on her tongue but he slammed himself inside of her, breaking her hymen which Seras bit her lip to halt the scream that wanted to come out.

She grips his desk as he ravages her pussy with his large cock, she keeps her head looking up at the ceiling, but Waston didn't like that and went to attack her breasts, sucking and biting her nipples which made her yelp and a dark grin lit up his face. He lifted up her left leg onto his shoulder and thrusted deeper inside Seras making moan despite her struggles not to. She tried to hold onto the desk but then she latched onto his shoulders as his thrusts grew rougher and more sloppy, she could feel his cock twitching inside of her as he sped up and she could feel the unwanted pleasure he was giving her well up inside until it became too much.

She bit into his shoulder as she felt a familiar coiling in the pit of her stomach as her nerves pulsed with heat and her toes curling she let out a muffled wail when he hit a particular spot that made her see stars, squeezing his cock of everything he had and he growled out an, "Oh God!" before releasing his seed inside, thrusting a few more times before stopping.

The pair basked in the afterglow of their session, both of them sweaty on the bare desk, Watson's softening cock was still inside of her snatch.

Soon he recuperated and pulled her into a lustful kiss, shoving his tongue inside, fighting with hers as he felt his cock twitch inside of her, growing hard again as he felt his blood rush down to his prick.

He brought his lips to her neck, trailing his tongue along the trail of her neck, soon finding her pulse point, tracing over it and then giving it a hard suck leaving a hickey, which caused her pussy to twitch around his cock. From her pulse point, he trailed down to bite down on her collarbone as he pulled out of her pussy and pushed himself back in.

He started to thrust himself inside of her again, the walls of her pussy clenching and unclenching around him as she gasped for air with every thrust he made, her body was working against her, but she would bare it. Not only for her to escape but for her friend. She would never leave her friend alone, she swore she would make him pay, as he leaned in to kiss her. She swore it...

He ravaged her mouth with his tongue again as his thrusts grew harder and faster, she placed her hands in his hair making him deepen the kiss, she swallowed down her disgust for the man as he plowed into her soon he released her lips with a string of saliva and went to her breasts sucking on her right nipple and pinching the left causing her to tighten, her tits were always a weak spot for her and he capitalized on it.

She moaned under his touch as he sucked on her nipples, twisting and biting them to his pleasure and alternating between each of them, before taking both of them into his mouth and then letting them go with a pop.

He grabbed her legs wrapping them around his waist and leaned back into his chair and had her bounce of his cock seeing her giant titties go up and down as thrusted up to meet her as she went down causing him to go deeper inside of her, making creating more cute sounds that went straight down to his cock.

He could feel his balls tightening and he could tell how the pussy around him was tightening and the mortified blush on Seras' face was that she was close as well.

She gripped his shoulders as she bit into his shoulder once more holding her scream in as she came as her grip around his cock became pleasureful to the point of unbearable as he felt his mind blank out as he moaned out his orgasm as he came inside of her again, emptying his balls inside of her.

Seras panted as she felt all the energy within herself drain and she subconsciously let her body fit into his, just wanting to stay still even if just for a moment and soon everything went dark for her.

He felt her slump against his body and then his attention brought to the sheets of paper she wanted him to sign.

He sighed and placed her in his chair. He walked up and placed the signed papers on the desk, gathered his clothes and left her there.

'She would be gone by early morning anyway,' he thought.

Seras woke up two hours later to see that she was still in Waston's office with her clothes at her side as she remembered the last couple of hours, her pussy twitching and the shudder that ran down her spine as his cum pooled out from her slit along with a bit of blood.

She felt a dark heat well up inside her chest but then is cooled down into ice as she gritted her teeth. She looked at the drawer where he pulled out the photo of her friend but found no other ones. She was sure, he had others, it could not have been her only friend and they have been suffering in silence, some probably for years, he was going down...she would make sure of that.

Seras took the papers on the desk and her bag that was on the floor and exited the building.

Two years later...

A certain blonde-haired woman was staring at a familiar building with a sense of anticipation and nostalgia. She walked inside, her dark navy police uniform gave her a lot of attention, her spiky blonde hair with pale skin and blue eyes were among other things that made her stood out among the crowd of girls, some who recognized her and they couldn't believe the little girl that used to work at their firm.

She walked a familiar pathway and knocked on the door. She heard a stiff come in, from the other side and went inside the office where it happened.

Mr. Waston did not look up from his papers, "So, how can I-" He trailed off at seeing a familiar pair of big tits and spiky hair.

"I see you remember me, _Sir._ " The blonde girl smirked

"S-Seras Victoria, I see you've become the police officer you always wanted to be. What can I do for you?" He said, looking at one of his many victims

A smirk lit up her face which caused him to pale a bit as she locked the door behind her with a click.

"What I want you to do for me is rather simple," She stated softly, "Put your hands behind your back."

He sighed as he knew his mercy on her would get him as he did as she ordered, but what was surprising was that Seras wrapped his arms around his office chair and took a seat in his lap.

"Do you plan on killing me?"

"No. You see when you raped me that night...I couldn't stop thinking about it and your cock ravaging me, when I tried to get in relationships, they didn't last because they couldn't satifaty me. I couldn't even get wet for them, yet when I thought of you...I could. So here we are. Because as of right now. You are going to be my toy for as long as I want."

He chuckled, "Turning the tables are we?"

She smiled back, "Don't pretend you won't like it. After all...you are hard."

Seras then unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock as she moved her panties to the side as she lined his cock at her opening and said, "You owe me two years worth of orgasms," before taking in his cock all the way at the base.

She then unbuttoned her uniform top, ripping off her bra, exposing her tits and said, "Now...my former boss, let's have some fun."

* * *

 **Ending it! Ending the chapter. I hope you like it. Moving on!**


	5. Chapter 5

Seras Victoria is a policewoman that has just arrived at her apartment from a hard day at work, she sighed as she peeled off her uniform and stepped into her shower in her apartment. She turned the water hot on the verge of scolding, she let the water run over her skin as her mind wandered to the case her section in the police force was the string of mysterious and shocking disappearances of young women in the district.

All the women that were taken have no distinct pattern, they were all taken at random times and in random areas, from either their homes to hangouts, to even being snatched from alleys in broad daylight and they are never heard from again. They are either reported in the morning or when people gave a shit to find out they are no longer with them. The police were pulling their hair in frustration and many women with their families were living in constant fear that could be snatched at any moment and no one could find anything to ease the tension.

She shook her head at the numb feeling of her skin, as she turned off her shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around her. As she stepped out, she looked in the mirror, her pale skin was tinged pink with color, her spiky blond hair was flat against her shoulders with droplets of water trailed down her smooth back.

Her blue eyes were slightly dull with shadows underneath them, as her pink lips pulled into a small frown. She wiped her body and put on a pair of lily-white panties that showed off her perky ass and then pull on a sleeveless teal shirt.

Before she knew it a yawn came from her mouth, making her rub her eyes. She turned off the light in her bathroom and fell into her bed in a huff. She went out like a light inside the puffy covers of her mattress.

However...

A pair of dull golden eyes were watching and when they heard a certain squeak of her bed springs, a large malevolent smirk lit up their face.

...Hours Later...

Seras shivered, the cold air hit her body which made her snap her eyes open. She observed her surroundings silently.

She was no longer in her bedroom, in her bed with her puffy blankets, she was now laying on a cold slab of stone with a thin blanket. Her shirt and panties she went to sleep with were no longer there as well.

She now wore a ceremonial sacrificial outfit of Egyptian culture. Sandals that are tied to her ankles with ribbons, a white skirt with slits on the side of her waist and held up by golden lace. Her midriff showed off her lean stomach as it trailed up to her big breasts held close together by a transparency white cloth, a white ribbon was wrapped loosely around her neck and tied to her biceps.

As she was pondering her outfit, a door opened and shuffled out several robed figures, that grabbed Seras by her arms, carrying her. As Seras realized she couldn't break free from their grip, her body was still numb from the cold room and has yet to fully wake up, she was placed into a room where a tomb laid upright, directly in front of her.

She was placed in a kneeling position as the room was alight with flames, runes of blood were painted along every inch of the chamber.

Seras snarled at how numb her body felt, wanted to get up and run, she wanted to know where she was, but her body was not listening to her commands. Soon, one of the robed figures lowered their hood, showing their face to Seras.

She could not hold in the gasp that came from her and finally finding her voice said, "Rachael Marian? How are you here? Why am I here and where are we?!"

Rachael could only smile, which served only to annoy Seras even more.

"Miss Victoria, we are here tonight to welcome you~."

"Welcome me? To what?"

"Our Lord has decided to bless and honor you by having you join us~." Rachael trailed with a hiss

Seras quickly turned pale, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You all are crazy!"

"Don't worry. We were all in your position before, but we have been enlightened and so shall you."

"Wait! No!" 'Dammit legs, move!'

"Don't worry. After he has had his fill of you and you will truly understand true pleasure and the power he can give you."

The coffin split down the middle, opening slowly as Seras' instincts went haywire. She wanted to run, she needed to run, but her body refused to heed her commands.

It fully opened and showed an almost shriveled mummified corpse and half of the mummified body was a black snake's tail. The creature shuffled awake, stretching all the kinks in his large body, massive black wings unfurled as he flicked his midnight black tail with a snap.

Seras swallowed as the creature in front of her opened his eyes, showing his full black eyes with red slits for pupils.

"Congratulations Seras Victoria, you now get to experience pleasure at the hands of your new god, Lord Setaka," Rachael said, bowing along with everyone else as their master awoke.

Rachael stepped back into the crowd, surrounding the sacrifice shrine and stripping off their robes showing them to be wearing lacy lingerie underneath, kneeling before their lord, golden eyes staring at the show that was about to commence.

A loud hiss rang throughout the room, causing Seras to shudder, bringing his attention to the new member of his harem as the scent of her blood hit him, causing him to bare his fangs as he used his telekinetic powers to strip Seras of her clothing, leaving her bare to his pleasure.

He stretches his arms wide, the blood runes on the room obeying his commands as they flashed bright, sliding off the walls and then slithering towards Seras and then wrapping around her body caressing her, she felt heat surrounding every inch of her and then as soon as it was there it was gone, leaving Seras with a mad blush as she looked down at her chest.

Her boobs which gave her plenty of jealous and lustful stares were now at her knees, heavy and large that she couldn't even wrap both her arms around one of them.

The creature flew towards her prone form, gripping her giant breasts in his grip, wrapping his tail around her legs, trapping her against him as he smothers his face into her cleavage.

"No! No! Stop it, I don't want this! Let me go!" She pleaded out, trying to push him away, but it seemed that her resistance only made his grip on her tighter.

The tip of his tail started to caress the middle of her back, making her arch her back, involuntarily pressing more of her boobs into his face.

He hissed in pleasure at the soft flesh in front of him and flashed his fangs, making her heart race as fear pounded through her veins. He slowly descended his fangs into her soft breast, ignoring her pleas for him to stop and leave her be.

His fangs pierced her boob, drinking in her fear-laced blood and her screams of pain as his long tongue licked up the trails of blood, however, another scent got his attention and it came from her breasts.

The liquid was white and thick, the scent was very pleasing as he tasted the new liquid with a flick of his tongue. The flavor that assaulted his tongue made him grip her tits in a vice, fondling them wanting more of her milk to come out.

The pain Seras experienced at his bite, faded into pleasure with the creature sucking on her tits, rubbing and stroking her other nipple in one hand spilling her boob milk all over his hand as he swallowed gulp after gulp of her thick cream that went down his throat.

However unknown to him, his appearance was changing, raven black hair began to peek from the bandages wrapped around the creatures face, his shriveled skin tightening and became fuller and more supple as the bandages fell off his body and dissolved showing his features to a wide-eyed Seras, sporting a full body blush.

"Please...no..." Seras could barely get the words out of her mouth, her juices trailed down her thighs as her pussy twitched as the tip of his tail went from the middle of her back to rubbing between her lower lips.

Her juices trailed down the tip of his tail as he slowly circled the outline of her asshole, probing her roughly as she gasped in shock.

She looked away from the creature who molesting her and widened at seeing all the women who were once captured were now masturbating to the scene, panting with their tongues out, desiring their Lord as they watched his pleasure.

However, she felt the tip of his tail pull away she exhaled a sigh of relief but all too soon he filled her ass, causing a scream to rip from her throat, accidentally triggering her orgasm, squirting her love juice over his lower body.

He fucked her ass with his tail, her gasps and intakes of air were very arousing to the sex god. He unwinded his body from Seras as he circled her, holding her upright only with his tail fucking her ass, more of her juices coating his tail, allowing him to cram more of his tail into her ass, practically curling around her stomach.

Seras thought her mind was going to be lost to her forever, the pleasure was binding her, she couldn't even beg him to let her go anymore, her tits leaking her milk on the altar as he gripped her breasts once more, spilling out more of her milk as tweaked and pulled her nipples.

He licked her neck with his tongue before digging his fangs into her neck as she came once more, her pleasure turning her mind to mush, much to his pride.

Her blood tasted so good as he ravaged her with his tail and then pulled his fangs from her neck as he licked the remnants of blood coming from his bite mark turning it into a seal as her white sclera started to turn black and her blue eyes were turning to gold.

He turned to face her front once more, a giant penis sprang forth his confines, as he lined himself up at her soaking wet pussy lips and thrust himself inside, half of his cock inside of her, tossing her head as she came around him, her inner walls clenching and quivering around his cock.

He thrust himself fully inside of her, bringing more pleasure to her as one of her eyes were fully black with the golden iris.

'It's...so good! I can't think of anything else! I don't want to think of anything else, but pleasing my master!'

"My Lord, more. Please more, grant me more of your godly pleasures!" She slurred out, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, saliva falling down her chin as he repeatedly thrust his hard cock inside her.

Her lovely inner walls clenched around him, gripping him with a vice, loving how sinfully tight it is, the scent of her blood, her milk, and her juices made his blood boil with desire and he wanted nothing more to imprint his scent into her so no one could ever claim her, beside him.

Seras grabbed him tight as he bit into her breasts, her boobs leaking her milk trailing down her body as their coupling continued, he then slammed his mouth onto her panting mouth with a enough force to leave bruises and wrapping his tongue around her small one, shoving his tongue down her throat as he continued his relentless fucking. Her large breasts were raw and with blood and milk covering her entire tits.

Seras was no longer there, she was now everything her Lord wanted her to be as she felt she was experiencing orgasm after orgasm, her other eye was about to match the other one, as he sped up his thrusts and soon came deep within her, making her let out an orgasmic scream of pure bliss as the women around them came at the same time as their lord.

He pulled out along with his tail in her ass, her hole twitching and raw as if it was missing something large. She trembled on the cum, blood, and milk covered altar as he wrapped his tail around his still hard shaft, grabbed Seras' prone form and shoved his tail wrapped cock back inside his new cock sleeve, making her wail as he continued to fuck her, never giving a moment's rest as he fucked her pussy, then pulling out, as his cum spilling out her wrecked pussy and then cramming his cock into her ass, fucking her continuously until he emptied himself inside of her, his cum widening her stomach as he kept the tip of his tail in her ass, continuously thrusting.

Usually, he would stop, but he couldn't seem to stop until his cock tasted every part of her and many others would go mad at this point with the amount of pleasure he dished out, but she still seemed to give out coherent words, making him harder as her strength was still there even after fucking her silly.

Her soft breasts still large and filled with her milk, those lips of hers, he wanted to cover her body with his essence, forever cementing her to him.

Soon he finished claiming her entirely, he retired to his coffin as his servants took care of her.

She slowly fell into unconsciousness, the scent of cum and blood following her to the land of dreams as soft hands took care of her tender flesh.

Seras awoke with a start, snapping her head in every direction taking in the dark form of her room which soothed her nerves instantly. Her body was hot as sweat trailed down her body, she flipped on a light at her bedside, and exhaled a sigh of relief.

Her breasts were normal, not massive, she wasn't naked either, she wore what she did when she went to bed. She groaned when she looked at her clock, it was 6:02 in the morning. She did 'eep' when she squirmed around in her soaked panties.

'That had to be a dream and a wet dream at that. I haven't had one of those since forever.' She sighed once more before she shrugged out of her cum soaked panties, putting them in her hamper before getting another pair, placing them on and taking out her cell phone.

'The boss has been complaining that I have been running myself ragged, maybe just a break for today and I will make it up tomorrow.'

She called in and she got her day off.

Seras flipped her pillow over and let herself fall face first onto the puffy pillow, curling up in her blankets and let herself fall back asleep, the dream of the missing girls and a mummy/snake sex god with a giant penis did not return.

However, when she turned towards her window, a golden ring of a snake with black eyes was on her forefinger before mysteriously tattooing into her skin leaving an imprint of the snake behind.

* * *

 **Ending it! I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

A wooden door slowly opened as a tall, pale man entered carrying a woman of 19 years, now forever frozen at that age until true death came for her. The sleeping woman was wrapped inside of a beige blanket and placed her on a bed that had blue covers and the bed itself was made out of strong oak, that functioned like a coffin with a button at the side that would open and close it to her whims or his if he felt like it.

The room the pair was in, resembled a cellar. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all stone, the only light in the room would be the candles on the sides of the walls.

The man unraveled her unconscious form from the blanket and laid her straight, her police uniform was ripped and dirty from the mission that the man saved her in. But, who is this man's name?

The man goes by the name of Alucard, also, he's not a man, he's one of the very last pure vampires on the planet, but moving away from that, Alucard was staring at his new progeny who he just created, just a couple hours ago.

She had pale porcelain skin, her eyes that used to be blue were now an orange-red like his own and her blonde hair was still in its spiky state. Giving her a cute, tomboyish look and that brought out her sharp features with her pale pink lips.

Her shirt had a massive gaping hole in it, showing her one of her breasts that is still tinged pink because he blew a hole through it to get to the freak vampire behind her. He removed her top exposing her chest much to his sight's pleasure.

Her chest was sensitive after being stitched together with her new healing ability and the strengthening of her body from his blood coursing through her body, throbbed with power.

Alucard used his telekinesis to remove the rest of her clothing until she was completely naked. She is beautiful, considering her large breasts, her slim waist, and her full butt all the way down to her long legs.

He crawled into bed with her, his red duster, hat, and glasses no longer on his person as he traced a hand over cheek and then let it roam from her face to her neck, where he bit her, causing her to lightly shudder and blush. Then from her neck to in between the valley of breasts, then her pale stomach and down to her clit.

Soon he was on top of her and grabbed her breasts with both hands, kneading them as Seras slightly moaned and her legs rubbed themselves together a bit and he smirked at finding one of her turn-ons.

He then went to kiss her pink lips then went to suck on her neck, flicking his tongue over the bite mark on her neck and then sucking on it. Then trailing his tongue down to the valley of her breasts, nipping at her breast that he blasted a hole through first, making her gasp as a deeper blush flushed her face as he sucked on her nipple and twisted the other in his hand.

After that, he bit into the flesh of her stomach going down until he reached the prize he was looking for her clit, sucking on it making her moan her legs opening more to get more pleasure as he smirked at her flushed face.

He stuck his tongue inside of her lower lips, thrusting in and out of her snatch, tasting the inside of her core as she moaned her hands suddenly found themselves nesting in his hair. Her moans causing him to grin as he kept up his work on her pussy, as her honey spilled out into his mouth. Soon, the work of his tongue and the tweaking of her nipples, she came with a low moan as her grip on his hair tighten so much that he thought she would rip it from his scalp.

Her juices came gushing out into his mouth as he swallowed and sucked out every drop she gave. He smirked at her sleeping face as he felt his cock tenting his pants, he crawled over unleashing his cock from its' confides as he opened her mouth, cramming first the head of his cock into her mouth, subconsciously her tongue licked the slit and then her tongue licked and sucked his tip.

He crammed more and more inches into her as he fucked her mouth, Seras was still dead asleep, but the blood in her veins made her please him as she relaxed her throat and allowed him more access to take him entirely.

Hard inch by hard inch was shoved into his fledgling mouth as her tongue wrapped around him, her saliva making his cock slick, as he pulled in and out of her mouth and passed those soft lips of hers.

Her mouth fit his perfectly like a glove and it caused shivers to run down his spine and he loved it. Soon he felt a familiar stirring in his balls and he came down her throat, his dick pulsing with each stream of cum, soon he removed himself but only leaving the tip in her mouth.

Seras placed her hands on his cock to keep him there. The connection between them still told him that she was asleep, but her blood was active and submitted to her master by pleasing him. She sucked his cock clean and then her hands fell to her sides again.

He inwardly smirked at the compliance of his blood through her.

His attention was brought to her snatch, dripping wet, twitching, and ready for him, he could only chuckle at the thought of how much fun he was going to have.

He scooted down and lined himself at her entrance, the tip nudging between her lower lips and soon filled her insides, her twat was wet and as her walls stretched and constricted around his shaft, it was wonderful, the pain of her virginity no longer intact.

She moaned at the feel of her stomach being filled, his cock brushing against her womb with each thrust that he made. Her inner walls clamped around his cock, her juices bathing his cock, her scent and feel of her around him made him grit his teeth.

He continued to thrust deep inside of her tight heat and teasing her voluptuous body to his content until he felt his balls tighten.

As soon as he came, he bit down on her throat sucking her sweet blood once more. His orgasm ripping through him filling Seras leaving him a bit spent before the feeling went away completely.

His cum didn't leave her womb, though, as her body absorbed it through the means of which I will not get into at the moment.

He sat on her bedside waiting for her to wake up after he finished dressing her in baby blue pajamas that were lying on the corner of her bedside table and soon she woke up rubbing her eyes.

She lifted her shirt, checking for the hole that was blasted through her body to hit the fake priest behind her. She took a deep breath and sighed, realizing that she still had both of her tits and she must have been dreaming but then her eyes came across a tall man with black locks and orange-red eyes giving her a large grin, which made her scream.

To which he took as his cue to stand up and face her, with Sir Integra and Walter entered the room.

And so the story of Hellsing begins...

* * *

 **Ending the chapter~! I hope you all like the chapter!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	7. Chapter 7

Seras woke up on a stone floor in a purple pajama dress barefoot. She looked forward to her position on the floor and saw a man emerged from the inky shadow in front of her.

He smirked at her, but a voice called out, "Hurry!"

"What?"

The man then picked up a busty woman from off the floor holding her in his arms. She looked at Seras with a smirk.

"Bite my throat! Drink everything inside my body!" The woman said, sultry.

"You really want me to do that?" The man asked.

"I want you to do that..." She moaned

The man then leaned down and the woman had her lips brought up the side of his neck. A stream of blood then flowed down onto the concrete floor, Seras stood up abruptly as the blood rush past her. The stream barely stopping at her knees staining her nightdress scarlet.

"Why?" Seras asked over the moans of the woman.

"More! More..." The woman moaned.

The man then turned his eyes to Seras as he drank everything from the woman, grinding against her all the while.

"Why do you... show me this? Seras said covering her eyes.

"I know you want to do this," He responded back.

"What?" Her attention brought back to him.

The blood on the floor stopped rising as it was now to her mid-thigh. He dropped the woman onto the floor like a rag doll. He looked at her with his bloodstained lips and said, "You are the same, Seras."

She subconsciously went for her gun, but all she grasped was air, she stared back at the man with a grimace.

"You are the same kind."

"No!" She screamed to the sky as the blood held her legs in place.

She struggled to free her legs from her liquid prison but didn't notice the disappearance of the blonde man from her sight. She was completely stuck to her bloody prison all alone, but the blood that trapped her was starting to seep through her nightgown. The purple color, turning scarlet red and she was starting to feel weak. All her strength was fading away, as the blood went from her clothes to her skin and soon she was covered in it.

The blood made her feel warm, comforting even, but then it started to get too warm. It was crossing the line from warm to burning excruciatingly quickly, she soon fell to her knees as the blood was seeping deeper into her skin. The blood pulsed with each heavy breath making her dead heart pump, causing pleasureful shudders to run through her body.

The blood tightening its' grip on her like a vice, it was turning her brain into goo, the blood surrounding her, covering her. It stuck to her skin like a wetsuit and just then, there was a loud tearing sound that filled the not so empty concrete room.

'Wha..?' Her breath hitched at the sight of him holding the remains of her drenched nightgown in his hand.

It was the blonde man, the shadows were not covering him anymore and showed how toned and tall he actually was. Which slightly unnerved her making her take a step back as she held her breasts with one arm but fell back on her butt as the blood grip on her body strengthen and she came from the pleasure of having all her erogenous zones squeezed at once.

She quivered at the end of her orgasm as she watched the blonde man stroll up to her and kneel to her height. He grabbed the sides of her face with both hands and slammed his lips onto hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch. He tasted sweet, yet metallic like blood.

He kept one hand on her head to keep her place, as his other hand exploring her body, rubbing and pinching every sensitive part of her body that made her quiver. She was finally able to wrestle her lips from his, but he started to play with her soaked pussy lips, tasting her juices while looking at her mortified red face. He lined himself up at her entrance and sheathed himself inside in one giant thrust.

"Aahh~!" She screamed

Her eyes snapped open and she looked around in her bed/coffin, slamming her hand down on the button to open it. She was in her bedroom,... well cellar. She looked around and found nothing out of place, she was still in her makeshift bed/coffin and there was not a blond haired man fucking her insight. She looked down, her purple dress still on her person, but she still felt the way he handled her body like a toy.

She, however, groaned in relief that it was just a dream and got up, her bare feet touching the cold stone floor, got dressed in her uniform and walked upstairs. When she reached the first floor, she suddenly felt that things were off. She couldn't sense anyone that was in the manor, it was empty.

"Walter?" She called out

She looked around and went towards the kitchen and couldn't find anyone and then went to Sir Integra's office to find no one. She was starting to get worried, maybe they went on a mission and wanted her to watch the mansion.

"Master?" She said, looking at the upper levels and the terrace and his cellar room, but found no one.

She was starting to get frustrated because she couldn't find anyone in this giant manor and it was starting to irritate her.

She then backtracked to Sir Integra's office and found her chair turned away from the door, facing her large window.

"Sir Integra?"

"Come in, Seras." She voiced from behind her chair.

She, then closed the door and walked up Integra's desk and waited for her to start speaking.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Master or Walter anywhere? I have not been able to find them."

"I have sent Alucard on a three-day mission and Walter is running errands around Britain and won't be back until later this evening, why?"

"N-nothing! I just wanted to discuss a matter with them." Seras said and was about to excuse herself to leave until she heard light, haunting laughter coming from Sir Integra's chair, which caused her to shudder.

"Sir Integra? Are you okay?"

The chair slowly turned around and she saw the blond man from within her dream.

"I'm just fine, Seras~." He purred, in a warped version of his voice and Sir Integra's.

Her eyes widen and she started to slowly back away wanting to leave this room as soon as possible.

"H-how are you here? This is just a dream and I need to wake up." Seras, trying to force herself awake.

"Sorry Seras, but you can't leave until I let you."

"What?" Her eyes widened and her fists balled tightly into fists, her nails biting painfully into the gloves of her palms, almost drawing blood.

He quickly crossed the room and got in her face when he whispered, "I won't let you leave."

Seras grit her teeth and spat back, "I don't fucking care what you think!" She then ran to the door and tried to wrench it open, but it would not budge an inch.

"What the hell?!"

"I told you, dear Seras, I won't allow you to leave, besides I thought you liked our little romp," He said, trapping her between his arms.

His chest pressed against her back, their bodies fitting together naturally, their undead senses were on fire, one anger and slight fear and the other of lust and possessiveness. Her hands slowly moved away from the handles to shoulder-height of the door frame, giving him access to her body.

She growled at him, but his only response was to purr and nuzzle his face into her neck, breathing over her bite mark, flicking his tongue over said mark and making Seras bit her lower lip to keep her moans silent, except for her heavy breathing.

He pressed his crotch into the curve of her butt, grinding it into slow circles, their clothes creating sparks of friction that shot up their spines. He grabbed her tits, kneading them through her uniform a few times, before tearing the entire top part to pieces leaving only her black belt and her skirt.

Having the top part of her uniform ripped away from her, the surprised girl was finally able to move her arms and legs from their frozen state and moved to create space between pale blond and her.

She covered her tits with her left arm, trying to give herself some modesty, but all that did was make him harder at the sight before him.

His beloved Seras Victoria, bathed in moonlight, topless but still had those red eyes shining with defiance. He wanted to make those rubies dull with lust and he intend to do just that.

He slowly circled her a few times, admiring her from all positions, like a predator circling its prey, deciding which part to ravage first. He, then fully stopped in front of her and pounced, taking her down with him, they both landing on the dark-polished desk.

She was under him, her arms having been pinned over her head by one of his hands, his chest to hers and their faces inches from each other.

He smiled a coy smile and she sneered, trying not to think about her predicament of being half-naked with a man trying to have his way with her.

'I need to get out of here!' Her mind screamed at her.

'Aw~, does my precious kitten really want to?'

'Yes, I do you bastard! Now, let me go!' Seras spat back, ignoring the kitten phrase.

'Then do it, release yourself. However, because you can't I can do as I please.'

She struggled against underneath him, his hand that had an iron-clad grip on both of her wrists and wouldn't let go, she felt her belt come loose and he tied her hands with them. Attaching them to one of the handles of the cold desk, trapping her effectively in place, then started his fun, by grabbing her boobs and started to twist and pull her nipples, making them hard.

Seras, then bit her lips, trying to find a way out of her current predicament, but she felt his lips slam against hers, his tongue slipping in from her surprise tasting every inch of her mouth.

Unfortunately, her body was starting to work against her as she started to get wet, the scent of her juices filling the room, was making his head spin, along with feeling him lightly shiver in anticipation at what he planned next and with the look of heavy lust in his eyes, it wasn't going to be good for her.

He then started to suck on her nipples, pulling and biting them, making her toes curl. The loud tearing of fabric, resounded through her mind, as she saw the remnants of her uniform skirt flutter to the ground.

She squawked in surprise and wrestled her lips from her captive that had her pinned. The bastard smirked at her, free to do whatever he pleased with her. He got off the desk and knelt in front of her pussy, he breathed in the scent emitting from her moist panties, wet from him toying with her tits.

He then tore away her underwear and flicked his tongue over her pussy lips, making her thighs twitch and a trickle of her juices pour from her slit.

"You bastard!" She snarled out.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy this, I'll make you cum quickly before I fuck you with enough force to break this very desk."

'Oh, God! Get me out of here!' She screamed in her head as he went down on her.

He then started to tongue-fuck her, her juices coming down like a waterfall, the scent filling the room and making his head spin. Afterward, he then started to toy with her clit, the lewd sounds of his mouth licking and sucking her pussy with fervor were slowly crumbling her resistance towards him, like a cheap cookie.

She then felt a surge of warmth, that was being dragged from all her frazzled nerves of her body, settling down in the pit of her stomach. Her pussy pulsing, he could feel her walls quivering around his tongue, as he continued to thrust his wet, pink muscle in and out of her core.

She came with a scream as her hands were curled up into fists and she forced her legs not to move any closer to him, the aftershocks running rampant through her spine. As soon as the heat filled her senses, it disappeared and she was left feeling cold, numb and disgusted as she turned her head to the side, not daring to see his smug look.

He slowly pulled his tongue out her pussy and licked his lips of the remains. He slowly stood up and took off his pants, showing his large hard-on, which made Seras' eyes almost pop out of her skull. She felt a cold shudder run down her spine, that monster he had a cock was going to tear in half.

Her pussy twitched and moistened against her own will, she didn't want to admit it but was slightly excited, but maybe that was the adrenaline or her inner monster wanting her to mate. Maybe, it had a dark sense of humor, just like her master if it wanted me to be fucked stupid, to let this happen.

He lined up his cock with her pussy lips and slammed into her, her scream ripped from her throat, resounding through the empty manor, with no one to hear her, but him. He shoved his cock in her snatch, small trickles of blood surround it, pooling into a puddle on the desk underneath them.

She felt him move in and out of her pussy, using each thrust to bury more of himself inside her twat, along with trying to find that special spot inside of her to make her scream for him. The pain was unbearable, each thrust felt like a stab, digging deeper and deeper into her core but, at the same time the pain was pleasurable to her senses like every thrust made her feel more alive.

His face was a haze of pleasure as pounded her cunt, the desk's legs moaning and groaning in strain at the force of his fucking, Seras felt her mind slipping away from her, her senses numbed, feeling a familiar pulse at the pit of her stomach and she could feel him twitching inside her, his thrusts growing more sloppy and radical, he started to twist and pull on her nipples, sucking and biting every inch of her skin on her breasts, stomach, and neck.

Seras panted, her nerves were on fire, setting her body alight, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to pound her.

"Enjoying yourself, Seras?" He gritted out.

"N-no. I'm n-not, you b-bastard." Seras forced out, gritting her teeth.

"Oh yes you are, you're about to cum, aren't you? What a kinky kitten you are."

Seras blushed as her pussy tightened around his cock, he looked up at her surprised, then smiled a large grin.

"So~, you do like when people call you kitten," He said, thrusting, his limit was approaching quickly.

"No, I-Ah~" Her sentence was cut off by him sucking on her nipples, tugging and slightly bite them, as he could feel her tremble beneath him.

"Come on, cum for me," He whispered huskily.

He, then sank his fangs into her breasts, making her scream out her orgasm.

"Oh Fuck!" She yelled, snapping her restraints. She clawed his back, creating lines of blood.

'Good girl, kitten.' He thought to her, before releasing himself as well with a groan.

The orgasm lasted several minutes, Seras felt her stomach stretch as his cum painted her insides.

They basked in their afterglow, but as soon it stopped he started up again.

"Oh God, why again?" She groaned.

"Because I'm going to be good on my promise."

And with he did keep good on his promise, fucking her in so many positions that I can't write or else I have the risk of having this story banned, *sigh*. Anyways, she was a mess of sweat, blood, and cum.

Back to the present, Seras was panting, covering her eyes with her arm as she felt her chest constrict with a need for blood.

"Aw~, my precious kitten. Stubborn 'till the end." He said, licking his lips of her blood.

"Yes, she is. And she knows what she wants now. She's had enough milk for today, thank you, now I'm going to take what I should've done in the first place." She said he looked surprised but then his eyes lit up with pride.

She sat up and sank her fangs into his neck, drinking every drop that was in his body. He came in his last moments, the last thing he saw was her eyes, those beautiful red eyes and how erotic she was.

After he disappeared from her sight, Seras turned around and looked at the moon, from the window, licking the remnants of blood off her lips and fingers.

"Wake up..." A cool tone echoed

"Huh?"

The entire room started to fade and fizzle out, then everything was enveloped in darkness.

"Wake up." A familiar face stared down at her.

"Oh Good morning." Seras said, staring up at her Master.

"Good evening, you've been asleep for far too long, was it an interesting dream?" Alucard asked, in his knowing voice.

"N-no!" Seras said, sitting up with a blush.

"Hmph. Change your panties police girl." Alucard smirked and faded out of the room.

The last thing he saw was her mortified blush, that overtook her pale skin.

His echoing laughter filled the dungeon as Seras made to bury her face into her pillow, trying to push back her pussy twitched from her wet dream.


	8. Chapter 8

Seras was in her blue Hellsing uniform and racing up a hill carrying her Harkonnen conflicted from the response from her master Alucard who said she should enjoy the massacre. However, she was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw _him_.

That bastard, he has been everywhere she could see for the past month un-nerving her with that unrelenting lust-filled glare and his trice-dammed cocky smirk.

He was only wearing a pair of black tights and smirking down at her from his position on top of the hill.

"Damn." She said and she gritted her teeth preparing for a fight.

After a brief period of struggling, the freak whose name is now known as Paul Wilson pins her to the ground, she spits at him, but he licks his face clean.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Seras said, struggling from her position.

"We are of the same kind. Why would you try to be alone?" Paul asked his face a close proximity to Seras.

"I'm...undead! Alucard gave me his blood!" Seras yelled back.

"Unless you drink human blood of your own free will, you merely serve your master. You are no better than a ghoul." He responded.

Her fists tightened in his grip and tried to free herself. "Let me go!"

"Human body and a human heart. No matter how deeply you're attached to it, you are no longer human. Why don't you try to enjoy your new life with me...with me?!" He asked.

"Who would want that?!" Seras hissed bared her fangs.

She tried lifting her arms, still in his grip, but he moved closer to kiss her, but she headbutted him, which didn't loosen his grip on her arms.

He hasn't moved his head from hers as their blood fell from their foreheads and Paul licked the blood trail clean, but Seras turned her head away from him in disgust, to which he brought her to look him in the eyes as he kissed her.

Her first kiss, taken from the freak that was going to rape her...great.

She started struggling, but he was stronger than her. Having been given several freak chips, he was stronger than the average freak. He also was an apprentice of Incognito who gave him more power than the rest of his subject and his expressed permission to go seek out Seras.

She bit his tongue in hoping she would be able to bit it off, however, she only gotten her mouth filled with his blood and his muffled moan of pleasure as he grinded of his hips against hers. The thin fabric of her hellsing skirt did little to mask the heat she felt from his hard-on.

'Dammit, you bastard get off of me!' She screamed, but then she heard was a chuckle.

'You are still able to enter my mind?!'

'Yes, I am. Now, when are you going to give in? Besides, you might even learn something.'

'I'll never give in to you! Never!'

'Then, I can do as I please.'

With that, the connection cut and her eyes snapped open to meet his lavender ones.

He finally released her mouth and their lips were swollen and wet with saliva and blood.

He licks his lips as he removes one of his hands to tear off Seras' shirt, but she tries to stop him, and wrestles her other hand out of his grip and tries to throw him off of her, but he keeps her pinned to the ground with his legs and ripped off her belt to tied her hands together.

"No, no! Get off me you bastard!" She spat.

"Sorry, Seras. I can't do that, but you will feel good in a minute." He said.

He flipped her over and pressed his crotch into the curve of her butt. He rubbed his hard-on between her butt cheeks brought her back up to meet his chest and his hands rubbed her breasts and fingered her nipples through her shirt.

After a few seconds later, he tore her shirt open and found himself looking at a lacy bra.

"Wow, Seras. Lace looks good on you." He whispered into her ear.

He groped her boobs and squeezed them with a vice, he stroked her nipples in different directions and she started to squirm around, his tights starting to become wet with pre-cum. She gritted her teeth and just growled at him and at herself at her weakness.

He groaned, burying himself deeper into the curve of her butt and tore off her bra. The moon silhouetted her perfectly in his eyes and he started to suck and lick her neck and then, he found her soft spot and started to suck hard on that spot which caused her to moan.

She tried to move away, but his right hand moved from tugging her breast and ripped away half of her skirt. She yelped in embarrassment and he chuckled at her cute yell.

He rubbed her through her lacy panties with his hard-on rubbing from behind with the same rhythm. Her panties started to become wet with his attack on her clit and he began to go faster and faster, then tore off her wet panties and resumed his attack on her clit and she was about to cum until he suddenly stopped.

"Huh?"

She, then found herself face to face with him and her disgust with herself return full force, her pussy was unbearably hot. He started to rub her pussy lips with his hard-on.

"No, stop it already!" She snarled

"No, because you love it Seras."

"I don-"

Her sentence was cut off by Paul who started sucking on her nipples.

"Ah~!" He sucked on her nipples with a vigor and parted her underwear and pushed down his tights showing his long hard on, twitching with anticipation and he pushed his head into her pussy.

"No! D-don't!"

She could feel the head entering her pussy, stretching her as he tried to bury himself inside of with short, quick thrusts. Soon, he had half of his dick crammed into her, but then came across a fleshy wall.

"Ah~. You are a virgin, Seras." He stated, immersed inside to burning warmth of her pussy.

"Yeah, I am." She gritted out, her pussy being stretched far too much for her liking.

"Well, not anymore." Slamming the entire length of his cock into her pussy at once, breaking her hymen.

He pulled her into a bruising kiss, to prevent her from screaming out. He didn't stop, he just kept pumping in and out, speeding up as he did.

"Ah~! D-dammit! S-st-op thrusting inside of m-me!" She gasped.

"No way, your pussy is too good to stop." He gritted out as he continued to pound her cunt, wanting to turn her into a quivering mess and give her a taste for blood before he finished.

He, started to feel a familiar coiling at the pit of his stomach, driving him to go deeper and faster, and soon he found Seras' G-spot that caused her to scream.

"Heh! Looks like a found it." He smirked at her, speeding up practically pounding that specific spot, making Seras go crazy.

"Ah~, no~!" Seras said, feeling her pussy tighten.

"Ah, yes~! Dear Seras." He could feel his cock twitch inside her and started to grind himself into her snatch.

"No~! Stop, dammit. I don-Ah~!" Seras was cut off when Paul, started to suck on her nipples again and he could feel her pussy tightening and twitching with each thrust.

"I'm going to come, come with me, Seras!" He grounded out.

"N-no~!" She moaned.

He then bit into her chest and started to suck her blood from her tits.

"Ah~!" Seras yelled and she came hard, she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his blond messy hair.

"Good girl." He came soon after and pounded his cock into her pussy, cumming all the while, hitting her sweet spot, which made her bite him back to keep from screaming out.

The pair were coming down from their orgasm-induced high and Seras slowly removed her fangs from his neck, her tongue licking up the trail of blood at the side of her mouth.

She was still coming down and unconsciously ran her fingers through his hair, her inner beast purred with pleasure and satisfaction.

Her womb was filled with his cum, she felt a blush, rush to her face as she felt strangely satiated in a way, but then reality crashed onto her mind. Her blue eyes, sharpened and she kicked him away from her.

"Aww~. I thought you like our little romp." He said, from his position on the green grass.

She growled in response and right hooked him, putting most of her weight and force behind that hit, which connected to the side of his mouth, the loud crack of bone echoed to the surrounding area.

Seras was panting and was covered in grass stains, she slowly rose to her feet. Her shirt and bra were gone and half of her skirt was gone along with having his semen dripping down her legs like sticky syrup. She bit back a shiver of disgust and pleasure at the feeling as she bared her fangs at him.

"That's some punch you have there, Seras." Paul said, as his jaw healed from the damage of her right hook, licking the blood from the side of his mouth.

She looked at her weapon behind him to which he moved in front of with a smile.

"You look very beautiful, Seras Victoria!" He said.

"You are my type!" He moaned as he then changed into a dreadful bat-like creature, with a mouth filled with sharp fangs, red slitted eyes with dark grey skin. "Please me with your beautiful face!"

Seras, gritted her teeth, but saw something that made her eyes widen. His cock, it tore through his tights and it was huge, much bigger than the cock he raped her with not even ten minutes ago.

"Come here, Seras!" He said, in a rough voice like sandpaper.

"N-no!" Seras stuttered.

She, put a lot of energy in that punch and her legs were still wobbly from his pounding and her orgasm. He started to slowly walk towards her, like a predator stalking his prey and he was able to capture her with a bit of a struggle and was able to bring her head face to face with his cock.

His heavy scent and her own juices wafted heavily on his cock.

"Well, ~?" Smacking Seras' face with his cock, precum being smeared on her face and soon he was able to cramp the head of his cock into her mouth. The head being too thick for her to bite through or even bite at all.

He felt her wet little tongue and started to slightly face fuck her, cramming more and more of his cock in her mouth and down her throat.

'Ah~, it stinks. I need to get away!' Seras thought as she tried to turn her head away, but Paul kept an iron-clad grip on her head, continuing to face fuck her, cramming the last inches of his long cock down her throat, her saliva covering his entire length, falling from her stretched lips down to her chest, covering her breasts and making her nipples hard.

He stayed still, enjoying the feeling of her throat surrounding and wrapping around his cock. Soon, he started to move, grinding his cock from her mouth and slamming back into her mouth.

"Your mouth is so tight, just like your cunt." Paul grounded out through his teeth.

Seras' glare was her response. He returned her glare with a particularly hard thrust, which made her choke. She started to feel his cock twitching and she could taste his salty pre-cum on her tongue, she could feel her cunt twitch, as she started to get wet again.

Her honey dripping down into the grass below her, the scent driving him crazy, making him pound her face wanting to finish. He roughly grabbed her boobs, making her cry out, which caused vibrations to run down his shaft, making his balls tighten.

"I'm gonna cum, swallow it all, Seras!" He gritted out and fuck her face a few more times before his orgasm made him stiffen.

Seras, gripped her thighs in an iron grip as she felt the first blast of cum shoot down her throat. Shot after shot of cum raced down her throat and pour out from her stretched lips onto her bare chest and hard nipples.

Her fingernails piercing the skin of her thighs making small crescent moons on them, as she started to gag on his large member shooting out his milk like no tomorrow.

"Ah~." His cock softening in her mouth, still being quite big, as she felt the last drops of cum fall on her tongue as he removed himself from her mouth.

Seras' mouth was still open, numb from the force of his face fucking of her. She swirled his cum around with her tongue tasting him, and swallowed it slowly. She could feel her cunt twitch again and slowly removed her nails from her thighs, her blood running down her fingers.

She fell down onto her butt, she looked at her cum-covered chest, she could hear his heavy, ragged breathing, and a thump. She slowly looked up and found him laying on the ground, basking in his afterglow. She backed up slowly and bumped into one of her missile shell that fell out of her pack and gripped it behind her back.

She slowly moved her way towards him. Looking down and then, crawling on top of him, the weight and scent of her body snapped him out of his haze. Her eyes were sharp and focused, crammed the missile shell down his throat and jumped away from him.

"When you go to hell, apologize to all my comrades along the way." She said, looking straight into his eyes.

His eyes widened, he returned her message by saying, "I'll meet you there." Then, he exploded, spraying blood everywhere on top of the hill and drenching Seras, head to toe.

She cleaned off her chest and licked off the remains of their coupling and his blood.

"Hmm~, Master said I should enjoy the massacre, huh?" Seras said, to herself looking at the red moon, staring back at her.

Her red eyes brightened with glee and said to the night sky, "Alright."

As she went back into battle, she started to enjoy herself along with her master in fighting off all the freaks in the area. The night air was filled with blood, screams, death, and laughter. And the two vampires wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. Chapter 9

A busty college student and her teacher were in a study room in the library, the teacher rubbed his temples as he pushed himself away from the desk, where his student's work was placed.

He just couldn't understand what was wrong, everyone in his classroom could understand the material he taught, but whenever it came to Seras, she couldn't. It was making him very frustrated as he tried to push down his raging headache.

Seras Victoria was one of his more well-filled out students, many a time he had to turn down sexual bribes of his female students who wanted him in their bed for a higher grade. Every single one of them he turned down, gladly Seras was not one of them, she was smart but ditsy when it came to chemistry.

He looked at the determined and annoyed face of Seras had as she stared at the book and paper of formulas and elements she had to figure out, which ones could go together without an explosion, which ones that were violent towards each other, which ones need each other and so on.

She looked close to snapping her pen with the white-knuckled grip she had on it.

He could only silently sigh, he knew this was eating at her, she was a stubborn one who didn't like to accept help even when she needed it. She only accepted his help when he told her that she was failing and that she would pass if he accepted his help.

If was a bit of a white lie, but Seras was a tad high-strung with her grades. What she considered failing was a C, she would pass with an A if she aced the test on Thursday of next week.

She wore a long-sleeved teal v-necked sweater over her white sleeveless shirt along with skin-tight yoga pants that didn't leave anything to the imagination, with her long legs and perky butt.

He wore a blue t-shirt underneath his office shirt that was tucked into his dark navy slacks and shined shoes. His hair was stylishly cut, with a strong jaw, sharp nose, full lips, and smoldering gray eyes along with his olive skin tone, he was desired by many women and several men, all of whom he all turned down politely.

This teacher's name, by the way, is Malcolm White.

"Sir?" A soft voice cut through his thoughts

"Yes, Miss Victoria?"

"Can you come over or do you wish to stop for tonight?"

"Let me see where you are." He said, standing up, popping several bones into place.

He easily towered over her 5'6" with 6'3" as he walked over and leaned close to see her work.

She held her breath as he took in her work. His body heat seeping into her own, she got lost in her thoughts until a deep voice asked.

"Are you alright, Seras? You seem to get redder and redder. Are you sick?" He asked, worried.

His face was close to hers, their noses almost touching as his large hand felt her forehead, his expression soft and it made her even redder.

"N-no. I'm fine, Sir. Thank you for your concern."

"No problem. It is my job as your teacher." He smiled

He then turned his attention to her work and smiled.

"You have been getting better Seras in your work. And you say you don't understand." He said, finishing lightly in her ear.

"Really?!"

"Of course, see?" As he showed her the paper she had been writing on.

"All I see are erase markings and my chicken scratch."

His laughter resounded through the room, it was light and full-bodied and it made her heart flutter in her chest.

"Isn't everyone's writing chicken scratch to them?"

"I guess..."

"Come on, I will explain."

He then explained everything to which she took notes about and when he finished his mini-lecture, he saw her eyes light up in understanding.

"So do you get it now?"

"Yes, yes, I do! Thank you!" She suddenly wrapped up in a hug and placed a kiss on his lips, shocking him, for five seconds and then she released him and scooted back.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! I didn't mean it. I was just so happy, I lost control of myself, goodbye sir, thank you. I will see you in class tomorrow." As she raced out of the room, collecting all her materials and hightailed it out of the room.

As he stared dumbfounded out of the room.

"See you tomorrow, huh?" He said, in the silent air.

His hand still on his mouth, his gray eyes now darkened to black.

"Of course, dear Seras."

He went towards the desk and saw something that made him smirk.

Seras left her cell phone, he was going to have to give back to her sooner or later.

Over the course of the week, Malcolm was both amused and frustrated, Seras never came to him to get her phone, however, whenever she looked at him a full body blush would overtake her and it made him twitch in his pants.

A situation on Tuesday made him make up his mind for surprising Seras on Thursday after her exam with him.

(Tuesday Afternoon)

It was study day, barely anyone came to class during study day, only those very serious about their grades, knowing they are failing or those who wanted extra credit, but it was a movie day. He played it on the projector screen and had everyone sit in the front, however, Seras was late, which made him raise an eyebrow.

Seras was rarely late, but when she entered and the irritated look on her told him all that he needed to know.

It was Pip, he should have known. Only that arrogant little brat could get under saint Seras' skin like he did. He couldn't help but feel a malicious glee whenever he rejected that little brat from entering his class.

He told his class, that they could use this time for studying for the test on Thursday or relaxing. The class cheered as Seras walked in and sat in one of the back seats, as there were no front seats to be taken.

There was a dry heat outside, so it was no surprise that everyone wore such items to beat the heat. Seras was no different as she wore a pair of sandals, a skirt and with a sleeveless lavender shirt.

Malcolm played the movie and as everyone watched the movie or did what they wanted silently, he snuck his way towards Seras' unsuspecting form and she tensed when he whispered, "Tut, tut, Seras. Kissing me and leaving me all by my lonesome."

She shuddered as she could hear the slight pout in his tone. The room was dark and the only light was the movie, which she was no longer paying any attention too. Her attention was brought to his voice, his head to close to hers, Seras found herself between his arms and his hot breath on the side of her neck.

"Sir?" She whispered

"Hmm?"

"Is this about what happened last time?"

"Hmm~, I'm not sure, Seras. The feel of your soft lips pressing against mine could make anyone think about you all the time. Your red full body blush, your shy smiles are always on my mind and I love it." He whispered

She whimpered as she felt a blush light up her cheeks.

"Will you allow me?" He asked

She did an unsure nod to the darkness surrounding her and she could actually feel him grin against her as he took to doing what he wanted.

He lightly kissed her neck, making sure to suck at random intervals in places that could be covered, his lips went from her collarbone to her neck to her jaw, to her cheek and then claiming her lips, his smoldering eyes, keeping her pinned to her seat.

He lifted her up and claimed her seat placing her in his lap as he ground his hips into her butt in a slow, seductive way, his clothed hard-on between her legs as he felt her moist panties, her light panting in his ear as she leaned back to not attract any attention from anyone in the front.

Seras was very embarrassed, but the heat she felt from him, his smoldering eyes now dark, promising anything and everything that was pleasureful to her, his hard-on grinded into her panties made it very hard to refuse his advances, she could only press her hands into the sides of her seat, grinding along with him trying to reach their ends.

The situation was so stimulating to the both of them, as they felt their blood boil underneath their skin. The feeling that they could be caught at any moment, the taboo relationship between student and teacher just made the experience hotter. Seras felt his hands press into her breasts, her thin shirt offered little resistance as he stroked and squeezed them, her intakes of breath sharpening as he played with her large tits.

He could only smirk as he led her panting mouth to his as he claimed her lips, his tongue tangling with hers, he could spend all day kissing her sweet mouth, swallowing her delicious pants.

She ground even harder into him, causing him to growl in pleasure as his lust-filled black eyes looked at her glazed over navy ones, he loved the feel of her what made him thrust against her harder was the way she worked her tongue against his.

'So naughty for an innocent ditsy girl like you, Seras...'

They released each other from their long game of tonsil hockey and he was going to lean over to hump against her over the desk, but she stopped him. He looked surprised until her eyes made him look at the screen where the movie was going to end, with the movie credits appearing on screen.

She was about to get up, but he forced her back down and they both bit back a moan at the spike of pleasure that shot through the pair as he told her to hide under the desk and she did what she was told.

He flipped the lights on and told the students to leave and also to tell anyone that he would be busy grading papers so not to contact him over the next hour.

They did what he was told, but one of them asked if he was okay, but he replied that it was too hot up there and he was fine. The student accepted the answer and left along with the rest of them and as soon as the last one left and the door clicked shut, Malcolm dragged Seras up to grind against her like a dog mounts his bitch.

The feel of grinding against each other, with only their clothes as their barriers against each other, made heat shoot up their spines as Seras slammed her lips on his and wrapped her legs around his waist as he went about rutting against her even faster, their moans filling the room.

Seras weaved her fingers into his hair as her orgasm shot through her body, smothering her scream with his lips, riding hers out as a mix between a growl and a purr came from Malcolm as he rode out his own orgasm, cumming into his boxers and pants against her sensitive cunt as she trembled against his body.

The pair took in gulps of air with their bruised lips as saliva trailed down their chins, the scent of their cum and the aftermath of their rutting slowly left them, leaving them with only stupid grins on their faces.

"Such a naughty girl, Seras. I love it." He said, still basking in his afterglow, lowering them into a chair.

She curled up into his lap as her breasts pressed into his chest. Her baby blue eyes were back, along with a pink tint in her cheeks as she rubbed her head against his chest.

He patted her head and then a grin lit up his face.

"Seras..."

"Yes?"

"If you manage a perfect score on your exam, to which I know you can, then I will you a reward before you go home for summer break."

"And what would that reward be?"

Malcolm grabbed the back of her head, slamming his lips down hers, it was so forceful that made her body heat up once more, then releasing her, their tongues out of their mouths, as he licked his lips.

"Of course, sir." She blushed

"Good girl."

The anticipated Thursday...

Seras just finished her test, being the last one in the classroom and handed her test and answer sheet to Mr. White. She sat down on the desk in front of his desk, the door locked and the shades closed, leaving the pair as the only ones in the room.

Mr. White had his head down looking down at the perfect score of the test with his glasses on. He decided to play a game with her, she awakened a side of him that he never knew he had in him and he loved every minute of it and so did she.

He mournfully sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"What is it, sir?"

"Your test, Miss Victoria. It seems you failed, once again."

"But, Sir?"

"No, buts. Miss Victoria." He said, finally. Standing up from his chair and circling the girl sitting on the desk. Seemingly undeterred that she failed her final exam as she picked at her short skirt and unbuttoned shirt, showing her lacy bra. She chewed on a piece of gum blowing a bubble that overtook her pink lips, as she got back the gum in a slow way that showed the many things she could do with that pink tongue of hers.

Mr. White raised an eyebrow in question and Seras only smiled a small, suggestive smile.

"What to do, what to do, sir."

"Oh?"

She pushed him against his desk and stood on the tips of her toes and planted a kiss on his lips, sticky from her gum chewing. She released her grip on his shirt but her eyes widened when he wrapped an arm around her slim waist and stuck his tongue in her mouth, pulling the gum from her mouth in an agonizingly slow way.

His dark eyes looking down at the little minx in her provocative outfit. How she rubbed herself against him as he blew a bubble of his own as he watched her.

"Now, now, Miss Victoria. It takes more than a piece of gum to convince me." He said, popping the bubble

"Then what can I do to convince you?"

A smirk lit up his face which made her grind her hips into his own, his cock hardening in his pants.

She pressed her boobs into his chest and he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips, knocking his papers onto the floor as sat on his desk, putting her in his lap as they took to grinding their crotches together as he pulled her close to his chest, connecting his lips with hers, her taste made him moan.

His mouth went from her lips to her neck, licking and nipping at her skin.

"Oh, Mr. White~"

"Hmph, poor thing. Tell me what you want."

"I need to pass, sir."

"Oh do you now?"

"Yes, I do. What can I do?"

"Remove your shirt. I want to see those fantastic tits of yours."

"Yes, sir."

She undid the few buttons holding her shirt closed and he tossed the shirt on the floor, her breasts held up in her lacy bra, abet barely and he undid the piece of lace keeping him away from her tits.

He took to caressing them and took a hard nipple into his mouth as he played with the other one in his hand and switching them as she ground into his crotch, feeling her juices and heat throat her panties.

Seras pouted and he could tell what she wanted. He leaned back and she let his gesture speak for its self. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and whipped off his t-shirt, showing his toned body.

He loved the feeling of her and she looked at him with those large blue eyes of her and he could tell she wanted to do something and he let her. She smiled and lowered herself to his crotch and quickly undid the belt holding his belt and his cock was hidden behind his boxers and she pulled down his boxers.

His cock sprung up, it was large, hard and pulsing with a pearl of pre-cum at the tip. He shuddered as his cock was released from its confines and he watched as she looked awed at the sight of his cock, and felt her tongue on his cock lick the large vein on the side of his cock.

Seras felt her head spin, his scent was heavy and musky as she felt saliva well up in her mouth, she stuck out of her tongue and licked the vein on his cock from bottom to the top, licking under the tip as she rubbed the root of his cock with her hand, and took the tip of his penis into her mouth, a low groan came from him, making her smile around his cock.

As soon as Malcolm felt her mouth around the tip of his cock, he thought that he would lose it. She licked the tip of his cock and the slit that was leaking his pre-cum as he felt like his head was melting.

"Oh God, you dirty little minx." He moaned, as he thrust his hips forward into her mouth.

The tip now at the back of her throat, several inches in her mouth as her tight, wet mouth felt heavenly on his shaft. He grabbed her head and made to shove more his cock inside her mouth, he loved the feel of her tight mouth around his shaft.

A lust-filled look came over Malcolm's face as he started to face fuck Seras, a blush overcoming her face as she let him do what he wanted, the feel of his cock made her juices flow and they collected into a puddle on the floor as she kept a grip on his thighs.

The slurping and sucking sounds of the sensual act they were committing filled the room as his cock twitched and he felt his balls tighten as she moaned around his cock and ground out, "Shit, Seras. I'm about to-"

A hard shudder ran through his body as he came down her throat, a low moan came from him as took to thrusting the tip of his cock against her tongue.

Seras barely held back from cumming, she felt her lower lips twitch in pleasure as she felt his thick cum down her throat. She pulled back as he thrust his lower head against her tongue, the salty taste of him filling her mouth as she swallowed what he gave her.

She mirrored his own lust-filled expression as she wrapped her hands around his cock, sucking on his tip, licking the slit of his head of any remains as she released him with a pop.

"Do I get extra credit, Mr. White? "

He smirked at her, pushing her on her back on the desk behind him, her legs open as he removed her moist panties from her, dripping with her juices.

"Naughty, naughty Seras. Are you so lust-filled that you are dripping wet for anyone that crams a cock in your mouth?"

"N-no, only for you!" She said, grinding her soaked pussy lips into his tip.

"Of course, only for me." He quipped, slowly pressing his tip between her lower lips.

"Do you want it? Tell me that you do if you want to pass." He said, nudging his cock head barely pass her pussy lips, teasing her.

"I want it, fuck me, Mr.-Oh fuck it! Malcolm, I want your cock in me, I want you to pound me until I'm fucked stupid!" She screamed

Malcolm's eyes turned full black and smoldering then she ever saw, he pulled his cock away, but before a whine could come from her lips, he slammed his cock into her wet snatch, a low guttural moan came from her as she was too pleasure-filled to feel the pain of him taking her first time.

He took to going hard and fast, as her inner walls clamped all around him.

"En-enjoying yourself, Seras?" He gritted out, thrusting in and out

"Yeesh, I-I am! It's so good!" She moaned out

Her pussy sucked him as her juices made lewd noises that filled their ears, the heat around him, her snatch had a grip on him and never wanted him to leave as it clamped down on him like a vice.

He smirked as her lust-filled gaze matched his own as he claimed her lips once more, sucking on her tongue as she did the same with his as he rutted against her with a vengeance. She wrapped her legs around him as she felt herself quiver around him as juices spilled over his desk.

She pulled his head towards her sweaty chest, her boobs bouncing up and down as she held onto for dear life. He took one of her breasts into his mouth, licking, and sucking her nipple with his tongue as she grasped him even tighter, twisting and pulling on the other one between his fingertips. Switching between both of them, nipping and sucking at the skin of her breasts, leaving kiss marks all over her chest, leading up to her neck and then ravaging of her mouth.

"Mal-Malcolm! I-I"

"I know, Seras. Cum, cum around me, cum for me!" He ground out, his cock thrusting inside her with inhuman speed.

Seras placed her hands on his shoulders, her nails digging into his shoulders as she felt her inner walls quiver around him, her cum bathing his cock as her mouth was in one long moan after another.

"Shit." Malcolm came with a shudder, emptying his balls into her snatch, thrusting all the while.

He fell to the side of the desk, not wanting to crush Seras as he pulled her onto his chest.

"Enjoyed your reward, Seras?"

"Yes, I did." She blushed, his soft cock still inside of her

"Congratulations, Seras." He smirked at her blushing face


	10. Chapter 10

Year 16XX

Seraph 'Lilith' Victoria was a sorceress of cold beauty, her pale blonde hair went down to her lower back, parted to one side framing her face curling just above her shoulders. Her pale skin and blue icy eyes, a heart-shaped face and full kissable lips. Her voluptuous body fit like a glove in a dark navy velvet floor-length gown, a large v-neck, showed off her considerable bust with open slits at the sides, showing her mile-long legs and black heels.

She was desired throughout the lands, many good men have fallen for her, along with many heroes who have not left her castle alive, drained of their blood, becoming nothing but mindless husks to do her bidding. The sorceress in question was sitting on her throne, glaring at the window as she held back her power to prevent her from melt the glass from the heat of her glare.

In the distance was the kingdom of light, they were celebrating the crowning of their new king, the arrogant little prince who thought he was an adventurer and hero, who every time he went on an 'adventure', he manages to annoy her, by saying he was going to convince her to turn to the light.

'Feh, the light...That brat couldn't turn someone to his side if he tried. The only good thing about him is his cum. That and that stupid bitch hero who has an obvious crush on him who barely managed to save him just as about to have a demon take over him so I can actually some fun, corrupt him and then have the little shit as a slave. Not fair...' She mentally groaned

"That kingdom needs to go and when it is finally gone, the country will finally be mine for the taking..." Seraph said, stood up from her throne and paced around, thinking of a way to finally destroy the kingdom.

She allowed her legs to take her to her massive library and she flipped through several books that she memorized before a certain ritual in a book from her childhood caught her attention as she read, a smirk lit up her face got larger and larger until it was nearly splitting her face, pearly white teeth with sharp fangs gleaming in the candlelight.

"Amos." She called

"Yes, mistress?" A servant said, bowing low

Seras got up from her comfortable chair and sauntered over to him and said, "I need a fresh virgin girl."

"As you command, Mistress. Which preparation?"

"Ritual." She purred

"As you command." Amos bowed and led himself out of the room

Seras waited until he was out of sight, then she left the library, preparing for the ritual.

Soon a young girl was placed, naked on the stone table candles lit in the room as runes were carved into the walls, semi-quiet whimperings of the captured girl doing nothing to deter her.

"P-please. Let me go." She whimpered

Seras put on a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, as she caressed her face which showed soft features and trailed down from her jaw to her collarbone and down to her firm b-cups and gave them a squeeze, much to the girl's embarrassment.

She cut her palm and a carved a symbol into the stomach of her victim, pooling the blood into a ceremonial cup and started to chant.

Soon, the runes carved into the walls started to glow and so did the pentagram and a flash of light appeared, temporarily blinding both Seras and her victim until a cloaked figure appeared in the circle.

A dark, malicious laughter filled the room and it came from the figure in the cloak, the dark yellow eyes went from the victim to the summoner, who bowed in greeting.

The demon paid attention to the sacrifice on the slab and released her and took her whimpering form and stared into her eyes, the scent of her fear filling the room as the demon smirked before he shoved his cock inside of her virgin pussy with no warning, making her scream as she couldn't even struggle from the pain.

The demon ravaged her pussy as a puddle of blood pooled below her as he fucked her and then he came inside of her with his vile cum before he slowly and painfully absorbing the sacrifice into his body, leaving nothing left but pain-filled screams and miserable whimpers fading into the air.

Seras was naked, covered only by a black ceremonial robe, watching the scene with a glazed glare, the scent of pure tainted power made her wet and the scent soon caught the attention of the demon in question.

He smirked at the female sorceress before him and called her over to him, to which she stood in front of him without question. He used his powers to strip her of her cloak, leaving her bare before him and then lifting her up by her arms until they were face to face.

A large smirk filled his face, showing large fangs as he let his hands grope her boobs, twisting and pulling them to his content as tentacles came out of his crotch, wrapping around Seras' legs, squeezing her thighs before another tentacle rubbed her lower lips and her ass.

Seras couldn't keep her moans hidden as he used her body as his plaything and he took to shoving his tongue inside of her mouth, wrapping his tongue around hers, saliva trailing down her chin.

As a tentacle grew a cock tip as he shoved himself inside of her, thrusting harshly as her juices and blood bathed his cock along with her warmth. Two tentacles formed mouths with sharp teeth and attached themselves to her nipples and Seras arched her back with the demon taking another tentacle with a cock tip and shoved himself inside of her ass.

The demon then removed the tentacle from her pussy, pulled out his cock, and shoved his full length inside of her, thrusting inside of her, loving the feel of her walls clenching around him and then removed his tongue from hers and shoved a tentacle inside her mouth, fucking her in every hole.

He kept fucking her until he felt his muscles tense and he released himself inside of her, filling Seras with his cum. After finishing, he let her fall in the center of the pentagram.

Seras twitched on the floor, cum pouring out of her holes as she twitched in pleasure. The demon still hadn't left and knelt before Seras, her mouth still open with trails of black cum down her chin. She was still awake as she looked up at the demon's face smirking down at her, the large cock still twitching covered in her juices.

He grabbed her hair to lift her head and made her clean his cock as he crammed the throbbing cock inside of her mouth, as her tongue caressed the underside of his cock as he thrust inside of her with the intent of wrecking her mouth and cumming down her throat, her soft lips around his large cock only made him thrust harder and faster.

Her groans were muffled as the hot rod ravaging her throat as she let him do what he wanted. Soon he came down her throat, his shaft pulsing with each spray of his black seed. He pulled himself out beside the tip, pressing the head against her tongue, filling her mouth until he finally stopped.

Seras could barely think as the demon's cum filled her taste buds, she thought she might die of pleasure or lose her mind as it spilled out of her ears. He flipped her over, her ass up in the air like a bitch as he shoved his cock inside, ripping a hole inside of her as fucked her with abandon.

Each thrust of his was like a stab of hot steel, pulsing continuing to grow hotter and hotter as he ravaged her with his thick cock. His claws dug into her hips as she barely kept her mind from the hellish pleasure as the demon fucked her, their hips slapping echoing through the room, until the demon picked up the pace and soon slammed their hips together with a harsh slap and Seras let out a hard moan as dark sperm filled her stomach, the hard throbbing prick, pulsed a few more times before going still.

He pulled out of her and slapped her ass, a red hand mark appeared on her ass with a burning pain. He grabbed her hair and lifted her up to his height and bit his fangs into Seras' neck bringing her over the edge as she came with a loud scream and shattered her mind with unbelievable pleasure, finally knocking her out.

The demon let her fall onto the floor and smirked at her still rising chest before fading from the mortal plane.

A servant knocked twice and when she received no answer, she opened the door and found her mistress on the floor covered in a black substance. She rang for Amos, who quickly walked into the room and carried her, cleaning her body and set her on the large mattress and waited at the side until she woke up.

"Ugh~"

"Mistress."

"Amos..."

Seras shrugged off her sleep and said, "How long?"

"For three suns and two moons."

"I see, hand me a mirror."

Amos pulled out a large mirror and Seras' eyes widened at her changed body.

Her breasts were a D-cup and now they were boarding on G-cups, her pale skin is now dark with her height several inches taller than before, her blonde locks now black as midnight, her now black nails sharpen to a point with her icy blue eyes now malevolent yellow with slits for pupils. Seras was shocked speechless.

"My mistress?"

"I am fine, Amos. I am much better than before and I know now that I can finally crush the light kingdom and I will take great pleasure in tearing down the hero and the prince and tainting them with my power." Seras smirked

Plans ran amok in her head as everyone in the light kingdom shuddered as they felt someone walk on their graves and the prince looked in the distance at Victoria Castle.

'What are you up to, Victoria?' He thought.

"You thinking about the witch?"

"She's a sorceress and I have a bad feeling."

"Whatever she does, my team and I will take care of it. Nothing she can come up with will tear down this symbol of light." The female hero said, stomping her foot.

 **I wonder about that...**


	11. Chapter 11

'Run! Run! I need to run!' She thought as she quickly made her way through the seemingly never-ending forest.

Seras felt her lungs burning as she ran full speed to escape, she didn't care where she just went straight in order to escape the forest and the monster in his trice-damned liquid black suit.

She hid behind a tree when she thought she got far enough and her skin nearly turned translucent when she heard an enraged roar of anger.

'I can't stop, not until I see civilization or another person,' She gulped as she stood up and took off in another run.

 **Seras...**

Seras wanted to scream as she heard the cold tone of her kidnapper.

'And to think that I had been warned to stay far away from here and the string of disappearances of girls in the area.'

 **Come back... Don't leave...**

Seras refused to listen to the voice as she continued to run before she came across an older man and waved like mad to catch his attention, "Sir! Sir! Over here!"

The older man saw a disheveled blonde woman running towards him, panting and barely able to stand on her feet.

He rushed towards her and said, "Oh God, ma'am are you okay? Were you assaulted?"

She quickly nodded as she said, "We need to leave. He's hunting for me!"

The man smiled, "Don't worry, you're safe-Urgh!"

A horrified scream ripped from Seras' throat when she saw an inky black tentacle tore through the back of the older man's head through his mouth. His warm brown eyes forever dulled as death claimed him quickly.

She watched as the body was lifted up until his feet were lifted off the ground before being tossed away, showing Slenderman in all of his horrifying glory.

Seras trembled as the being took a step forward, making her crawl back as she whispered, "No...No, stay away from me..."

 **You shouldn't have left me, Seras...**

She shook her head as she trembled against the tree as the tall being looked down at her before black, inky tentacles maliciously grew from his back as they wrapped around her limbs, lifting her up, face to face with him.

Seras barely held in the will to cry as her body shook before she saw a crack form on the bottom half of her kidnapper's face before it split open to see nearly three rows of dark silver fangs and a long black tongue.

The blonde ducked her head and waited to be eaten before she yelped when her clothes were torn from her body. She heard the spine-chilling sound of something unzip and she opened her eyes to see only the malicious grin and then she felt something heavy rest on her stomach before she nearly fainted.

"No... Not again," she whimpered

His cock was massive and just as pale as his skin before Seras suddenly felt herself turn upside down and her mouth was literally a hair's inch away from his cock before he shoved her down on him, making her gag.

"Urgh!" She choked as her jaw stretched and her throat was tightening around him as she tried to get some air into her lungs before he pulled her up only to slam her back down on his cock.

He flicked his tongue across her slit before he dived into her pussy, thrusting in and out, making her wet and twitching, Seras felt her mind melt before she felt an orgasm rip through her body.

Then he ripped his tongue out of her snatch before he made to thrust deep inside her throat, Seras was on the verge of passing out before he shoved himself entirely inside of her throat and came with a low growl, the cum settling into her stomach until it finally stopped.

Seras felt her body shift to the upright position as her world tilted out of focus as he pressed his cock against her folds before tearing through her, making Seras scream, "Fuck!"

The pale being growled as he continued to ravage her voluptuous body, her breathless gasps and his growls rumbled through the air for what felt like hours. His thrusts were like a hot extra-thick fire poker impaling her repeatedly and relentlessly.

Seras felt her consciousness slowly leave her until she felt her stomach expand before her rapist let out a blood-curdling roar as cum filled her womb and dripped out of the side of her pussy lips, falling to the leaf-covered ground.

The blonde finally fell unconscious embrace her as she felt him start up again.

[Hours later]

 **...You will never leave me, Seras. Never again...**

Seras groaned as she woke up to find herself restrained on a bed in his bedroom as she gave a test tug only to give a hiss of pain, "Fuck!"

The door opened and his faceless stalker entered, making her pale as she shook her head

"Why?"

He tilted his head in question and she stated, "Why haven't you killed me, yet? Just get it over with."

His shoulders shook as if he was laughing as he kicked the door shut behind him before he grew a tentacle from his back and shoved it into her mouth, it was thick and smooth before it started to pull back, before cramming itself deeper into her mouth and down her throat.

After several minutes, the tentacle released a thick fluid into her mouth, making her struggle to throw up but the tentacle was too thick as the tip was now down her throat, pulsating with each large cupful of cum that was forced down her throat.

Seras felt her mind melt as her blue eyes took on a shadow of red as her body relaxed when he pulled his tentacle out of her mouth with a wet pop.

 **Better, Seras?**

She stated still first but then gave him a slow nod.

 **Are you going to run away, again?**

"...No, my master."

 **Good girl.**

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I'm off for the long wait and I just needed to make this! I have too many lemons on my mind to focus on anything else. On a Sunday, no less...shame on me. Regardless, I wish all of you a happy Sunday and those who are back in school, you can get that A!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	12. Chapter 12

Integra was tapping her finger on her desk and shouted, "Alucard!"

The monster of the hour came through the shadows of her office and said, "Yes, my master?"

Integra glanced at him for a moment before she lit her cigar and said, "I want you to train Seras' training seriously. No more advice, but actually training her. Do you understand?"

He slightly bowed, meeting eye to eye with her, "Yes, my Master, but you can not observe the training. After all, you'd like to know as little about us monsters, except how to destroy us, remember?"

She could only growl as she bit back the desire to shoot a hole in the middle of his forehead. She could only inwardly curse the fact that he had the memory retintion of an elephant.

"Fine, but I will check in on your progress to make sure you are training her. And don't you dare touch her, Alucard," She stated coldly

He just straightened himself out and smiled, before vanishing making Integra give a sharp exhale.

The pale blonde couldn't help but think that she sent Seras to her death...

[Seras' Room]

In her coffin, she heard the voice of her master call out to her, " **Police girl...Wake up.** "

Seras squeezed her eyes shut before barely opening them, 'Master? You are not going to pop out at me again, are you?'

" **Do you wish me too?** "

'Please, don't.'

" **Come to my room, Police girl.** "

Seras looked straight up into the darkness and said, "Now?"

" **Right now.** "

She nodded, "Yes, Master."

The busty blonde got of bed, showered and got dressed as she made her way into her master's room, ignoring the feeling of being watched as she always had when came down to this area.

When she opened his door, she couldn't look three inches in front of her. She stepped in and slowly made her way inside as Alucard watched her with slight amusement.

'She's like a baby lamb wondering into a slaughterhouse,' He sighed before he shut the door with a slam, making her squeak.

"M-Master?" She whispered as she looked around, trying to see any part of his imposing figure.

Shadows suddenly wrapped around her, pulling her close to him and she finally saw him with his legs crossed, his hands on his knees with his head tilted as he observed her restrained form with amusement.

"Oh, Good morning, Master."

"Good evening, police girl. The reason I called you down here is because I'm ordered to train you."

"Train me?" She softly repeated

"Yes...Unfortunately, Integra told me not to touch you," He sighed as he placed Seras down on the ground.

"Oookay...But what are you going to train me in?"

"Endurance."

She looked at him slightly confused as he released her from his shadows before he leaned his head against his hand.

He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment before he heard Seras gasp, her body felt hot before she came in front of Alucard, who gave a massive grin.

"Ha, ha, fu-Master! Wha-"

"I am simply strengthing your endurance, police girl. Now, try to keep from cumming."

She gave a shuddering breath, "O-okay."

He purred as he continued to toy with Seras' body, forcing to have various orgasms before she tackled him in his chair, kissing him, her eyes red and glazed over as she thrusted her hips, trying to starve off the pleasureable agony he was forcing her to experience.

"Master! Master, please, fuck me!"

Integra then walked in to check on Seras' progress only to see the scene before her.

"Alucard!" She snapped

Seras turned around, still gasping like a fish out of water, "Sir...Integra! Please!"

Integra gave a growl, "Alucard, release her."

He leaned back, "I am not doing anything, my master. I am simply following your orders in training her endurance."

She pointed towards the panting and rutting blonde vampire, "This! Is what you call improving her endurance!"

Seras could only squeeze her breasts between her arms as she hugged herself, rutting against Alucard's hard-on as she pleaded, "Sir, please~!"

Integra clenched her fist at the smug look of pleasure on Alucard's face and the pleading look Seras was giving her.

"Fine! Alucard, you may touch her as you wish!" She snapped

He grinned before he tore off her clothes as Seras did the same with his own as he crammed his cock inside of her moist flower as she immediately came around him, tilting her head back with a scream.

"Fuck! Fuck, Master! It's so good! Your cock is big! Please ravage me! Ravage me until I can't move!"

Integra left with fusrated huff as Alucard could only chuckle in amusement as he continued to thrust into Seras as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Alucard could only smirk in amusement as he memorized the undone, pleasure-filled face of his once shy fledgling, looking and acting like a two-bit whore who is taking her fill of cock after being neglected for too long.

"Fuck, you little wench. Tighten around me more."

"Ah, ha, Master!"

"Tell me what you want," He cooed

"Cum inside me. Master, I want your cum, I want to feel it inside of me, please!" She pleaded

"Make me, prove to me that you deserve it."

Her eyes grew darker before she bit into his chest, making him tense as his entire body fell rigid before he gave a harsh growl as he came as Seras continued to milk him of everything he had.

Finally it stopped, giving him a sense of pleasent tiredness for a moment before it quickly faded. He looked down at Seras and her blood-stained mouth as she shivered against him.

She was far past any normal conversation, all he could hear was content purring from her inner monster, not that he wasn't on the same wavelength and pushed her back down.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, which he allowed and made to thrust as she made to match his thrusts with stone-crushing strength and neck-breaking speed.

Seras finally collapsed after the 15th round as she could only nuzzle against him as he brought out his red duster and wrapped her in it as he caressed her cheek as he placed her into his coffin and was going to join her before,

"Alucard!"

He smirked as he vanished from his chambers and appeared before the stern Iron Maiden.

She smoked for a bit, her icy blue eyes boring into his sated sunset eyes.

"You disobeyed me," She growled as she put out her cigar.

He shook his head, "No, I didn't. You should know that I am not allowed to disobey your orders or you when I swore loyalty to you in that cellar all those years ago."

"Perverted bastard."

He cooed, "Oooh, so hurtful."

She snarled, "Go back to your cellar you perverted vampire. Seras has a week off considering what you have done to her."

He smiled, "But, my master, aren't you forgetting something?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Oh, but I think you do. After all, the moon is blue. You know exactly what you promised me when you turned eighteen."

She barely gave a flinch, "Haven't you already had enough with Seras?"

"Oh, my beloved master, you seem to forget that I am a monster. I can go for **days**."

Her lips curled in disatifaction and regret as she undid her double breasted suit jacket, showing a white-pressed shirt and placed it over her chair. She then undid her belt and pants and placed her shoes on the side of her desk before finally undoing her shirt, leaving her exposed, her firm B-cups in a white bra and matching silk panties.

He mockingly took a seat in her chair and said, "The more you stall, the longer this goes on."

She clenched the arm rests and sat on his lap, his cock between her legs, "Don't you-"

"My master, I would never. After all, taking you forcifully while it would be arousing but having you submit to your desires would please and pleasure me a lot more."

"Bastard. Just...get it over with."

"Of course," He purred before he started to rut between her legs as a blush tinted her tan cheeks.

She gripped his cock between her hands and started to pump it up and down as her pussy began to twitch as he kept rubbing against her clit.

She bit into her lip, making a trail of blood run down her chin, "Mmph!"

He chuckled into her ear before he tilted her back and licked her lips clean and started to suck on her wound, as his cock gave a hard twitch of pleasure as she couldn't rub his cock with her hands among and just let him rut between her thighs as her nails dug into his black slacks.

She gave a slight moan as she just wished he finished, before she felt his cold breath near her ear, giving her goosebumps.

"Count."

He purred, "Countess."

She then came with a muffled groan as he covered her mouth with two fingers. He kissed her on the cheek, before he came all over her, staining her white with his semen.

Integra could only pant as she let the shame wash over her as Alucard began to massage his cum into her skin, marking her as his.

He then took her lips, which she allowed before he removed himself from her as he fixed his pants as she sat up straight in her chair, her pussy still wet and twitching from the pleasure she experienced.

"Remember, my master."

"I know, I know!" She growled as she looked away from him.

He then vanished from her office and appeared in front of his cellar, he bumped into Walter who was carrying an ice bucket of with two A+ blood packets.

"You do realize when Integra finds out you have been lying to her about the blue moon ritual in order to protect her virgin status, she will shoot you repeatedly, right?"

"Yes, but even if she doesn't admit it, she enjoys it very much."

"And you got both Miss Victoria and Sir Integra in your bed chambers."

"Like you were a saint from when you were younger, I still recall all the panties you took from your marks from your youthful days in Oxford."

Walter's face took on a raging blush as he handed him the ice bucket before storming away as Alucard cackled as he ripped open a blood packet and made his way down into his cellar, joining Seras who snuggled up against him, 'I always win in the end.'

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I hope all of you like it! A rather interesting twist, don't you think. I'm taking a break from heavy stories for awhile, I have two midterms and a test next week, so I am going to be focusing on some rather light-hearted lemons. I hope you enjoy.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	13. Chapter 13

Seras was basking in the slight moment of peace that the Hellsing Organization was able to experience as she needed to think. She was still a bit in awe over the 'Bonnie and Clyde' mission where she shot her target from such a long-distance away. Her master was something else.

He was sadistic, arrogant, and terrifying with all the power to back it up. His battle with the creepy priest in the hospital proved it as she could only recall the feeling of helplessness when she thought he died and she ran clutching his head. It felt like she lost her parents all over again, but on a much deeper level that it still caused her heart to ache in her chest.

She got up and brushed her hand against the hard wall of one of the private studies the mansion was outfitted with as she recalled how her master was able to go through walls like water and she wondered, 'How does he do it?'

Seras sighed as she tried to make her way through the wall several times only to nearly give up as she made to lean on the wall only to fall through before catching herself and found herself halfway through the wall.

Her face twisted in mortification as she tried to get out without destroying the wall and nearly screamed in frustration when she couldn't.

'Oh God, how am I going to get out of here? I'll never be able to look at anyone in the eye again if Integra, Walter or worse master-'

"Yes?"

"Oh, God...Master?" She squeaked

"Even now you entertain me, Police Girl. What mess have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Seras refused to answer as she knew he would figure it out soon enough, which soon became apparent when her mind was assaulted with his laughter. It was loud, baritone and it rang in her ears to the point that it caused her entire body to tremble.

His laughter tapered off, but she was fully aware of his amusement as it buzzed through their mental connection. She then heard his footsteps echo around her before he appeared before her very eyes and knelt down to meet her, his amused grin just made her face redden, "Oh, this is just too good."

"Um...Master?"

"Yes?"

"Can you...please get me out of here?"

"In a moment, but tell me how did you manage to get yourself in this position?"

"I remembered that you could go through walls easily and I wanted to try it for myself."

"And you couldn't have asked me how it was done?" He quipped

"I-I didn't want to bother you with something that seemed so trivial..."

"Well, it's not so trivial now, is it?"

She shook her head, "No..."

"But, you are taking initiative so that is a step in the right direction. Stay still and don't move."

She nodded as he made his way through the wall and found himself staring at her lower half that was wrapped in a Hellsing uniform. He could admit that she was beautiful, a walking contradiction with her innocent-looking face and voluptuous body along with her pale skin and sky blue eyes.

He placed his hands on her hips, making her body tense as a squeak escaped from her lips before she covered her mouth.

"You need to be silent, Police girl. You don't want anyone to see you in this state, correct?"

"No..."

"Or maybe you do?"

"Master, please..."

He let out a husky chuckle, that made her want to shiver but she barely held back the will too. His hands were still on her hips, her clothes felt paper-thin against his touch which made her knees week.

"Very well, but try to relax you are much too stiff. If I pull you out like this, it will destroy the wall and Integra will lecture us both."

She took a deep breath, "So, I just need to relax."

"Yes. But I have a better way for you to relax."

"A better way-Eek!"

"Be quiet, police girl."

She nodded, her hands still covering her mouth as she felt her skirt was pulled up, leaving her butt exposed.

'M-master?'

He didn't respond as he made to touch her, caressing her asscheeks as he enjoyed the mortification Seras felt as she tried not to squirm against his touch. It didn't help that he enjoyed seeing her ass wrapped in such a pair of panties. Along with smelling the light scent of her arousal and fear in this situation.

Who was he to deny her what she wanted?

He simply stated, "Brace yourself, Seras."

Before she could even think about questioning him, he pulled her panties to the side and made to explore her lower lips, making her bite through her lower lip, tasting her own blood. She closed her eyes, but that made the sensation she was experiencing so much more apparent.

His tongue...Oh God, his tongue reached into her inner depths further than what should have been possible.

Soon enough, she felt herself completely unravel and she came, her walls clenching around his withering appendage as it twirled and twisted inside of her before he slowly pulled his tongue out of her depths.

He savored her taste with an amused smile as he licked off all traces of her fluids off his lips.

'Was that your first orgasm with a man, police girl?'

She tried to speak but she was still shaken up from her orgasm that she just nodded, making him chuckle, "Master..."

"You are still so stiff police girl."

His words caused her to tighten up again, much to his silent scolding as she refused to whimper, no matter how much she wanted to as she felt his hands rest on her ass again.

What came next completely surprised her, it was his cock, pressed against the folds of her pussy. Then he rammed his cock inside of her before his hand reached through the wall to cover her mouth as she used her hands to grip his arm.

No words needed to be exchanged as Alucard slowly pulled out before thrusting back inside again and again. The blood, harsh smacks, and the scent of their coupling made her completely docile and relaxed as she allowed him to do what he wanted.

But when she felt a knot startling to unravel, he pulled her towards him, allowing her to scream freely as she rode out her orgasm as he filled her with his seed.

She was teary-eyed and worn out as she rested against his chest.

He caressed her cheek as he spoke into her hair, "Better?"

She couldn't help herself despite the situation she was in to scoff, "Yeah, much better."

He took her to the showers as she made to strip herself as he warned her that if she needed help with her powers all she needed to do was ask.

She nodded, "I understand, Master."

He took her lips before disappearing, leaving her all alone in the showers.

'I hope Walter doesn't ask any questions.'

* * *

 **Ending it. How long, how long has it been since I updated this one. I could have done this one better, but its' been sitting in development hell for months. Moving on.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
